Blue Twilight and Silver Spirit
by Light Trainer
Summary: When mysterious clouds of Twilight cover Mobius, Sonic gets caught up in an adventure that will take him and his friends to Hyrule where he finds out about his role in an unknown legend of the Triforce and even about family he never knew for a long time!
1. Prologue

Blue Twilight and Silver Spirit-A Sonic/Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Crossover

Prologue: The Dusk Arrives

A small tribe was waiting until one member was ready. They were nomads, always traveling, always stopping. The member was carving something on a rock wall and when he was finished, he nodded to the rest of the tribe and they set off.

He did look back at his work for a moment and whispered, "This will come true or all will fall to darkness."

Here is the prophecy:

"Power shall guide Twilight to Spirit

Chaos will support the Spirit

Spirit shall seek out Courage to help

Wisdom will add to the knowledge of Spirit

As Courage and Power shall protect it

And Chaos shall empower it

Three will be four

One shall be silver

As the others shall be gold

And peace will be restored

As two worlds shall face the darkness

Of the pain from the past"

(Centuries later...)

"It's almost complete," a soft voice breathes in relief as he saw an almost complete large mirror in front of him, with one tiny piece missing out of the centre. "Now to finish the Mirror of Twilight."

A lone figure wearing dark armor was standing in front of the mirror, which seemed to be twice his height, and was grabbing a bag which had the final piece inside. He took the piece out and placed it in a small hole in the middle, which caused the mirror to glow and activate a portal on the opposite side against a large stone slab. He breathed a sigh of relief and satisfaction knowing he completed his task, but soon felt some presences behind him as he turned around.

"Oh wise sages! I didn't know you were there!"

They all seemed to be old ghostly scholars whose faces seemed nothing more than masks and on their fronts were a unique symbol each.

"We were watching the entire time young one," one soon said in an unearthly tone to his voice, as is the same with the others, and another added, "We deeply apologize for frightening you."

"It is all right, you only surprised me."

Another one soon had a grim looking mask and asked, "Did you feel the sense of dread that suddenly swept over Hyrule?"

"That I have not long after the Goddesses gave me this," he replied taking off his left glove to show a mark on his blue-furred hand which showed three triangles making a larger one with the top one glowing briefly.

"The Triforce of Power!" the fourth one exclaimed, "We were wondering the fate of it as soon as the dark thief lost it."

"But sadly it is not only Hyrule that will be affected." He replied grimly as he put his glove back on.

The fifth one gasped. "You mean…?"

"My birth world will suffer as well. I must return to the Twilight Realm and warn Midna before leaving to make THAT legend come true!"

The sages nodded in understanding of what he meant and said before disappearing, "May the Goddesses bless you on your journey."

Nodding thanks in silence, the figure stepped onto a glowing platform and disappeared to the Realm beyond. The Twilight Realm was as dark as he remembered, with only the red glowing markings and the sphere-shaped Sols for whatever light was needed. The people of the Realm, the Twili, looked almost like ghostly humans that were half black, half white with the odd teal markings on their limbs, noticed him and waved in greeting upon his return with him waving back at them.

"Ah it's good to return again!" the figure sighed and soon noticed one Twili, that looked more human than the others with her long orange hair that was held in front of her with a stone ring and eyes and the stone crown on her head, coming towards him and he kneeled in respect. "I have returned Midna, Twilight Princess."

"So I see," she replied with a kind smile. "I can see your mission was successful. But tell me, where did you go after Zant took over?"

The figure rose then explained, "I hid in a hidden cave behind Ordona's Spirit Spring before taking shelter in the Forest Grove after the Twilight over the Faron Province was lifted."

Then his expressions turned grim. "But Midna, I have a warning: a dark force far different from Zant and Ganondorf is going to threaten Hyrule and my birth world and I fear the worst now that I have the Triforce of Power."

She gasped as the golden mark suddenly started to glow with his words. "So I guess you're leaving?"

"Not right away, no since I plan on leaving in the morning. I understand this mission gives me the honor of being an Elite Warrior, am I correct?" He asked with an impish smirk which caused her to laugh.

"Yes it does and you've earned it. We kept prepared for when you were finished. Now you go get ready and take your time. Fyrus and Dia Baba said they will be late again."

He nodded in thanks and left for his room in the Palace so he would change his armor for the ceremony. It was a simple room with the odd little treasure on his shelves from his missions to the Light Realm. When he took off his original armor, he saw the mirror he often used to make sure things was fitting right. He looked at his slender body with dark emerald eyes that was covered with blue fur and quills that were patched with dark blue along with his right arm as the other one was the regular shade of blue and the oval of peach fur on his chest, muzzle, and torso, noticing that it was quite grimy since he never had the chance to bathe, thankful that he was close to the hot spring pools that only fill during the dry season of the desert outside.

After he cleaned himself up and put on a new set of armor that was more intimidating with the small spikes on the shoulders and helmet and the dark blue cape, a knock came at his door and a loud voice shouted, "HEY ARE YOU READY YET?"

"Yes I am!" he answered as he opened the door to see a large Twili male with flame-orange armor, the Twilit Inferno Fyrus.

"Good because you know how Dia gets with this ceremony."

"Yes she does get very impatient."

"I heard that," a spiteful female voice sounded as a very slender Twili female came over to them wearing her violet and green armor, the Twilit Parasite Dia Baba. "I can't believe she's letting a Non-Twili be an Elite Warrior!"

"Hey Princess Midna knows what she's doin' Dia!" Fyrus snapped. "If she feels he's ready for this then so be it! He proved himself more times over than we did when we were training and he DID put that Mirror back together to earn this honor, right pal?"

The younger one nodded in agreement as the three of them went towards the throne room for the ceremony to begin. The two Elites had already taken their spots as he walked casually and calmly towards Midna then knelt down, waiting for his chance to speak.

"My fellow Twili," she began with pride surfacing in her voice as she addressed the large crowd, "we come together to witness the chance of seeing a new Elite Warrior among us! Let us support this one as he performs duties far beyond that of a normal warrior of Twilight for he exceeded the expectations of this Palace to earn this honor!"

She turned her gaze to the kneeling hedgehog before her. "Do you take on the duties of an Elite Warrior, no matter how heavy the burden, with your life and honor?"

"I do," he replied calmly, even though his heart was pounding with excitement.

"Then from this day forward you shall now be known as Dusk, the Twilit Mobian! We honor your courage, strength, wisdom, and loyalty as a new Elite Warrior!"

A strange dark aura suddenly surrounded him as his powers increased ten-fold and he felt ready to take on his new duties as well as complete his new personal mission when the aura faded and he stood up to address the crowd.

"My fellow Twili," he began as his eyes shone with pride satisfaction, "to some I may not exactly be worthy of this honor but I will perform my new duties to the best of my abilities, no matter where my journeys and missions will take me, with the honor of the Twilight Realm, and the Goddesses of Hyrule!"

At first there was a moment of silence then a roaring sound of cheering echoed within the room to welcome him as a new Elite, with Fyrus being one of the loudest ones.

Midna waited until the crowd dies down before speaking again. "Dusk will now take on a mission that will return him to his birth world since Hyrule and our Realm are being threatened by a new force of evil. I too shall leave to aid in this fight but let us keep strong no matter what happens to us. We became stronger after the Hero of Courage saved us from Zant, so let us use this strength to help restore peace to all!"

The crowd roared up again in agreement to her words and Dusk absorbed it all in so he can leave the next day for his home world to complete this task.

And to see his brother again after so many years of being apart.

**Author's Note: Whoo I still have a half hour before I log off so here's a new crossover!**

**And here's what I wrote on my DA account:**

**_"How I started to think about this story is because of the ending of Twilight Princess when Ganon-DORK-excuse me-Ganondorf lost the Triforce of Power before finally kicking the bucket and I thought *hmmm...what if it went to someone else...someone...Oooooohhhh crossover time!*_**

_**Oh and the two Elites are the same as the bosses of TP. I will reveal how they came back later on, just wanted to give them personalities. (Expect a grumpy dragon!)**_

_**More questions will be answered in later chapters! Oh and this WON'T have Angel or Shadow's siblings in it so expect the darker Shadow again! Mostly because I wanted to start off fresh after canceling ANSOS."**_

**Yeah I had to cancel a story so it won't be posted here so if you want to see it, go to my DA.**

**Enjoy and review!**

**Twilight Princess and related are (c) Nintendo**  
><strong>Sonic and related are (c) SEGA &amp; Sonic Team<strong>  
><strong>Concepts, Dusk, and everything else are (c) me so DON'T STEAL OR ELSE!<br>**


	2. Arrival of the Twilit Mobian

Chapter 1-Arrival of the Twilit Mobian

Knuckles closed his eyes as he sat on the shrine of the Master Emerald, calmly basking in the warm sun while he protected the great jewel as he was destined to as Guardian. The sky was clear and the winds calm around Angel Island which also gave a sense of peace to the Echidna. That is until his eyes snapped open to a dark sensation that triggered his sixth sense.

*What was that?* he asked himself in fear and suspicion as he found himself suddenly running through the jungle towards the northwest edge of the island that usually faced the mainland. *Why do I feel something terrible all of a sudden?*

He stopped dead on his tracks as he gazed out to see some sort of dark cloud surrounding Station Square and the Mystic ruins, giving off an eerie aura that made his skin crawl and his blood freeze. *W-What is that thing? What's going on here? I got to go-huh?*

His thoughts stopped as he felt his sixth sense AGAIN, only this time it was coming from the shrine. *An intruder!*

With his violet eyes blazing he ran back to the shrine, only to find a dark portal disappearing and a figure in armor standing in front of the steps. The figure had the unmistakable shape of a hedgehog and his armor made him look very intimidating what with it being black and a very dark blue, complete with spikes and a cape that was a slightly lighter shade of dark blue. His size made him to look about the same age as the Guardian himself, possibly a year or two younger and for some reason he carried an aura similar to the mysterious clouds but without the dark eeriness.

Thinking this stranger would go for the Master Emerald, Knuckles ended up getting a small surprise as he actually IGNORED it and walked around to the back of the shrine! Quietly following out of curiosity, he looked behind to see the figure gone and whipped around to the sound of someone clearing their throat, coming face to face with the intruder seeing dark emerald eyes shining through the helmet that held more curiosity than hostility and struck him to be similar to Sonic's eyes if not for the slightly darker shade. They stared at each other for a moment until the figure broke the silence and spoke with an unfamiliar accent in his oddly familiar and casual voice.

"Are you the protector of this shrine?"

It took Knuckles a few seconds to find his own voice back to growl an answer. "I sure am. My name is Knuckles; I am the last of my clan and sole Guardian of the Master Emerald as well as this island! Who are you and what do you want?"

The figure never flinched but did a slight respectful bow as he spoke again while straightening himself. "Brave Guardian, I meant no harm to your island or Emerald for I am just here to help protect this area from the clouds of Twilight that already have covered the mainland, for it is my duty as an Elite Twilit Warrior as this world is my home."

Suddenly flattered at the polite respect this mystery warrior had for him, Knuckles found himself clamed down at the look of duty in those Emerald eyes, but he still didn't fully trust him. "And just HOW are you going to do that?"

Chuckling softly in amusement, he held up his left hand towards the shrine wall and activated a dark aura as well as a mysterious golden light through his gauntlet. "Like so."

Suddenly a hidden door swung up at the power, revealing a passageway that not even the GUARDIAN knew about. Knux peered inside and saw that there was still a light at the end of the staircase that led deep inside as well as the sound of water. Looking at the hedgehog with a look of pure confusion to see an impish gleam of laughter in his eyes as the warrior went inside, with Knuckles following and suddenly gasping in awe at the sight of a hidden spring under the shrine! There were a few oddly marked boulders around the pool and he could feel a bright power coming from the water.

"How did-?" he started but couldn't really find the words.

"I just felt it," the figure answered calmly as he looked at the water. "I'm sorry to have kept you waiting, Sacred Light Spirit."

Suddenly the area began to glow starting from the boulders, then to the spring as a drop of water leaped out like something fell into it and a ball of light rose from the water, causing Knuckles to fall back in wonder as the cave lit up with this light and what seemed to be an ancient Echidna maiden appeared and sat on top of the ball.

She had a look of contentment at the sight of her visitors as she spoke with a gentle heavenly voice. "I am Angelique, the Light Spirit that rests in this very floating island. You have no need to apologize young warrior for I can wait eternally for your protection."

"Thank you Angelique," he replied as he formed a ball of dark power in his hands and let it float into the glowing sphere, creating a barrier around the spring that he and Knuckles can pass through. "There, that should keep the dark ones out so you and this island will be safe from the Twilight."

"I thank you for it," she replied then suddenly giggled which caused the warrior to turn around and do a failed attempt of holding his laughter back at the sight of the now dumfounded Knuckles.

"How did-?" he started but still couldn't find the words through his shock. "And then-? And who is-? Oh this is WAY too confusing!"

"All will be explained Guardian," she replied back before she and the light faded and the spring was restored to its calmness. "I also thank you and your family for your years of protection, Knuckles."

They soon left the cave to the sunlight outside and while the hedgehog closed the door, Knuckles was still trying to digest what just happened in the cave. But all he was giving himself was a headache as he also noticed his new ally walk towards the northwest edge so he followed quickly, in hopes to ask him more about it.

"I can see you're still confused," the warrior stated as he looked out to the Clouds of Twilight. "I shall explain. If I never gave Angelique that protection, then this island will fall prey to the Twilight you see out there. It happens when dark creatures takes the Spirit's light and allow the Twilight to fall. Now that I managed to fulfill part of my task, I need to get to the mainland now and remove that Twilight."

"Then let me come and give you a hand," Knuckles offered but only to meet his ally's eyes that were filled with anger as the hedgehog whipped his head towards him.

"That would be a choice of a fool! If I allow you in there then you would take on a spirit-like form and fall prey to the creatures, like the Shadow Beasts!"

He soon calmed himself. "No I already have someone in mind. It's best you stay here and make sure my protection stays strong."

Knuckles was taken aback at the sudden outburst but he soon got it through his head that joining along with this guy would mean writing his death wish. "Alright I'll stay…hm?"

He soon noticed a small figure flying towards him and recognized the twin tails of Tails, who was flying towards the island…with dragon-like bird monsters at his heels! The young fox flew overhead which gave him the chance to get rid of the pests until they suddenly dropped dead one by one. He looked beside him and saw his ally was armed with a bow that was never there before, and then disappeared as quickly as it came!

"K-knuckles…" Tails' voice sounded behind them and they turned around to see the frightened fox. "A-are they gone?"

"Yeah thanks to…er…"

"Ah!" the hedgehog exclaimed in embarrassment. "I guess I forgot to introduce myself in all this excitement, haven't I? You may simply call me Dusk."

"W-well thanks…but you have to help Sonic! When those strange clouds appeared he got caught in them as more of those monsters attacked! I got lucky because I flew away but he-"

Dusk soon quieted him down by gently placing a finger on his mouth and softly hushing him. "It's all right Tails. I have powers of Twilight myself as well as weapon's experience so I'll be able to save him."

"In fact," he added as he stood up with an odd glint in his eye that struck them as somewhat distant, "he and I have a connection."

"What kind of connection?"

He only chuckled as he snapped his fingers to make another portal. "A special kind from a long time ago."

He soon became like fragments and disappeared within the portal before it closed, leaving only a pair of very confused friends behind that thought only one thing as they noticed another portal opening close to the Twilight.

_*Does Dusk and Sonic know each other?*_

**Author's Notes: I just realized I seem to start off a lot of my first chapters with Knuckles. Oh well.**

**Yes I know this is kinda confusing but this chapter is mostly in Knux's POV so that's why I NEVER said Dusk's name until close to the end!**

**Well as you can see Twilight has appeared on Mobius and Knux gets more surprises than he needs with Dusk's arrival. Plus Sonic's stuck in the Twilight? And how in the heck did he know Tails' name already?**

**Talk about suspense! And I'm starting to get good at that for THIS story!**

**Enjoy and review!**

**All characters and concepts are (c) their respectful owners**_  
><em>


	3. Dark Tensions and Guided Hope

Chapter 2-Dark Tensions and Guided Hope

Team Dark was just outside the wall of Twilight that surrounded the majority of the Mystic Ruins, specifically the Jungle area outside Tails' Workshop. They were called out to investigate what the Commander called "shadow clouds" and find a way to lift them for the protection of everyone, not knowing about the Twilight or the dangers they brought as well as Sonic being trapped inside. Shadow and Omega were just about to launch an attack at the wall while Rouge was looking for info when-

"Stop what you're doing! Are you mad to face the Twilight like that?"

Dusk arrived just in time to halt them in their tracks and face him, which caused Shadow to be one unhappy hedgehog. "And who do you think you are?"

"Someone who would know quite a BIT about the Twilight," the warrior answered in a stern tone.

"I think we can manage just fine." "I do not think so at all." "Who made you our superior?" "Nobody but I'm doing this for your own good!"

"All right you two," Rouge cut into their argument, "fighting like this won't get anybody anywhere!"

The female bat looked over the armored hedgehog and found quite a large interest in him so she used her charms. "So handsome, are you going to tell us about this thing in front of us?"

Dusk felt the charms work on him until he looked away and cleared his throat before turning back to explain. "What you see in front of you is called Twilight and it is VERY dangerous. If you step in you'll be like spirits and who knows what manners of beasts it brought with it. Only those with similar powers or are specially chosen can survive in such darkness, such as myself and a few individuals."

"So I guess I can step in," Shadow replied, thinking he was one, as he stepped closer and was cut off by a dark blue ornate blade that just missed the top of his white patch of chest fur.

"I'm terribly sorry to disappoint but you are not one of the chosen," Dusk told him while he kept his sword steady. "I can tell by sensing it. You may be of dark blood but that will not stop you from getting killed in there."

Shadow was about to argue again when he noticed something in his opponent's dark blue eyes: a deep, seriously worried look that held signs to prove Dusk might be right after all. He suddenly thought back to a few brief moments of his past on ARK when he caught his father/creator, Prof. Gerald, with a similar look alone before the attack that took his only family away. He gave a defeated sigh and stepped aside to let Dusk pass, surprising Rouge and Omega into confusion.

"I'm glad you seem to understand," the younger hedgehog stated with satisfaction. "Please tell your superiors that instead of investigating the Twilight, why not you three keep others out of it instead? I don't want other innocent souls lost in the darkness."

"Should we mention anything you explained to us?" Shadow asked, just incase the Commander questions any of them about it.

"Of course you may. Now if you can excuse me, there's already a chosen one inside that needs guidance."

"WHO IS THIS CHOSEN ONE THAT YOU ARE SUGGESTING?" Omega queried after being silent for a long time.

Dusk only looked back and said, "Sonic," before changing into a dark blue wolf with regular cobalt blue markings, dark green eyes, and a simple shaded mark of the Triforce with his power then leaping into the wall of Twilight.

Rouge gasped in shock as Shadow whipped around in equal fright as he thought, *Sonic's in there?*

**(In the Twilight...)**

Sonic groaned in confusion as he opened his eyes to see a slightly blurred dark world around him. As he tried to get up, he suddenly felt his body being weighted down as pain rushed through it. He suddenly changed into his Werehog form, a form he never had for a long time as the pain subsided, allowing him to finally get up. Then the memories rushed through when he recovered!

"I remember what happened now!" he shouted with a slight growl to his voice. "Tails and I was doing our usual run when those weird clouds appeared as well as the monsters! Then Tails escaped and one of them knocked me out…and now I wake up here changing into a Werehog again!"

He looked around to see everything dark like the time of dusk, with what seemed to be black squares floating into the air and spinning as they went, some faster than others.

"I don't thing this is Dark Gaia's doing…or Eggman's on that note. This is getting really strange."

At that moment, dark pillars with red markings shot down, trapping him within a force field as a dark Portal opened in the sky. Three black creatures, slightly bigger than Sonic, dropped out of it before disappeared and started to attack him! He used his strength and stretchy arms to knock out two of them and was about to get the third when it let out a horrifying ear-splitting screech!

"Aaaah!" Sonic yelled as he covered his ears, shut his eyes, and gritted his teeth! "Cut that out!"

When it was finished and he opened his eyes, he saw that the other two was up again! "What the? I thought you two had it!"

Nearby, Dusk heard the screech and ran over a hill to see Sonic having trouble! He leaped into the barrier and activated a field of power which zapped the three creatures, then shot off in lighting-quick speed to destroy each one at once with his fangs. They soon disintegrated and formed into a portal, which once had red markings that are now aqua, and the barrier disappeared.

"Whoa, that's a bundle! I thought I was done for!"

"You were lucky I heard the Shadow Beasts' cry. When they attack in groups and if you leave one alive, it will give off a screech to revive its comrades. The best way to succeed is to strike them down all at once as you seen me do just now. Well probably not EXACTLY as me but I hope you understand the point."

"I sure do! I'm Sonic by the way!"

"You can call me Dusk," he replied, then added with amusement, "and I already know quite a bit about you."

Sonic chuckled as he rubbed his nose with his finger, not understanding what his friend really meant, then notice something out in the distance: a floating blue flame!

"Hey Dusk? What's that?"

The blue wolf's ears and tail suddenly drooped in sadness and sympathy. "It seems there's an unfortunate soul here. Unlike us, those who do not belong in the Twilight or are not chosen to fight in this place take on a spirit-like form. Not only are they trapped but they can't see or hear us. But we can do the opposite to them since I am a wolf and you are a Werehog, part wolf."

"How?" Sonic asked interested, but worried on who that spirit is.

"By activating your senses. If you can concentrate on your wolf-like senses, then you'll see the spirit's shape and hear its voice. I'll show you how."

Dusk took a deep breath as he closed his eyes to concentrate, opening them a moment after to reveal them to be more wolf-like compared to the Mobian like looks they had before. Sonic got the idea and copied, only to see most of his surroundings dark and the flame took on a shape of one of the researchers that usually wanders around the jungle.

"That darkness came down quick!" he said to himself, taking no notice to the wolf and Werehog listening in. "Plus it's not even night time yet! I hope somebody figures out something soon because I'm getting spooked in here!"

He soon went on his way and they both deactivated their senses as Dusk turned to Sonic, "You see? Being part wolf can have its advantages. But I do feel sorry for that poor soul."

"I can see your point. How can we get rid of this Twilight stuff?"

Dusk said nothing for a few moments as he swiveled his ears to pick up a certain sound, then when he found it he said, "Follow me, I'll explain on the way."

As they ran through the jungle, Dusk explained about the Light Spirits and how they lose their light, causing the Twilight to fall. He also said the only way to lift it is to find the light back by destroying the Dark insects that held each piece, or Tear as he called it.

"But how are we going to hold the Tears?" Sonic asked, getting more interested on this new adventure by the minute.

"The Spirit will give us a special vessel to hold the tears and see the Insects with our senses," Dusk replied, feeling more confident than he usually does. Probably because of Sonic's optimism is keeping his hopes high as they entered a cave that Sonic never knew was there.

Inside they saw a spring with marked boulders around it and a floating ball of faded light above it. Dusk took the moment to do a bow by lowering his front half since he was a wolf and Sonic did a bow too, incase Dusk chewed him out for not showing respect as his old friend Caliburn did when he was in the Arthurian Legend and they met the Lady of the Lake. Dusk smiled at this as the faded voice spoke.

"One born with Twilight…and one changed by Twilight…I am the Light Spirit…of this jungle…Please gather my light…taken by the dark creatures…and hold them in this…"

A small vessel that looked like a small vine of grapes appeared and settled itself around Sonic's neck. He looked closer at it to see there were 16 empty spheres on it so he figured that was the number of insects they had to find.

He looked up at the spirit with determination in his eyes and said, "Don't worry! We'll get your Tears back and get rid of this Twilight!"

Dusk smiled at this as the spirit continued, "Thank-you…now go…The creatures…are hunting for you both…"

It soon fell silent to save its strength and Sonic activated his senses at once to begin the search. It didn't take him long to see the first large pest and stretched his arm to squish it against a tree before it escaped. The tear appeared not long after, entering the vessel, and causing the first sphere to glow with a soft light.

He was turning to find the next Insect and almost ran into a tree since he sees mostly black. "Whoa! I guess running with your senses activated is harder than it looks."

Dusk chuckled in amusement. "You will get used to it. I remember my first mistake when I started using my senses; I nearly ran into a stone wall! Twice!"

They both laughed at this as they continued their bug hunt, destroying unwanted monsters along the way. As they continued to their 9th Insect, Dusk was surprised on how much fun he was having, concluding that Sonic's undying optimism DEFINETLY was rubbing off to him. They suddenly found themselves trapped in another force field bear the pyramid left my Knuckles' tribe and at once three Shadow Beasts dropped don to attack. This time Dusk got rid of one as Sonic finished off the other two and they disappeared to form another portal.

"Hey Dusk?" Sonic began asking as he looked at it. "What are those portals for?"

"Well those who use Twilight power, such as myself and the people of the Twilight called the Twili, use them for easier access to certain areas quickly when they need to."

"Oh so it's a short cut for you guys?"

"Yes I guess you can call it that. Of course I usually make my own portals when I'm alone, but I use the pre-made portals when I'm with someone else."

They continued to finish their hunt, digging up any Insects when they buried themselves. Dusk was having a difficult time finding the last one, not knowing it was going in for some damage, until he heard it get killed. He whipped around to see Sonic's arm shrink to its regular length, and a look of victory on his face.

"Another one bites the dust!" He shouted in victory as the Tear filled the last spot on the vessel.

At once it glowed and transported them back to the spring to restore the Spirit's light.

**Author's Notes:**

**O.K I got over PART of my block to write a chapter of Blue Twilight and Silver Spirit!**

**Oh and you guys can consider this a belated birthday present to him!**

**Here we see something else: Shadow's got his old attitude again! I wanted this story to be separate from my past fics on DA so I got him back in character.**

**But I also got him a little OOC (Out Of Character) a bit by having a argument with Dusk since he's the Ultimate Life Form and Dusk didn't want any unnecessary deaths.**

**I also got started on Sonic's role here only I stuck him in Werehog form for the most part since Werehogs are a hedgehog-style werewolf.**

**And if you can see my math here:**

**Werehog = werewolf = part wolf = strong senses!**

**Make sense? Good! I wanted the whole sense thing to work for Sonic and I love his Werehog form since it's handy to be...and darn fuzzy! O.K I ADMIT! I LOVE HIM FOR HIS FUZZINESS!**

**O.K now I got that off my chest...**

**Plus Dusk gets to show off his own wolf skills here. (Yes he CAN make the force field thing without Midna. He's an ELITE for Kitsuno's sake!) And he's a good teacher when it comes to explaining things to Sonic.**

**Next Chapter: Dusk's connection with Sonic is revealed. Plus an unexpected visitor! (I ain't saying who so DON'T ASK!)**

**^^; Sorry for any hyperness there. I was also reading my copy of the Azumanga Daigoh Omnibus and it got me hyper. ^^;**

**Enjoy and review!**

**Sonic and related is © SEGA and Sonic Team**  
><strong>Twilight Princess enemies and concepts are © Nintendo<strong>  
><strong>Everything else is © me so DON'T STEAL OR ELSE!<strong>


	4. Mixed Surprises

Chapter 3-Mixed Surprises

Sonic and Dusk appeared back at the Spirit Spring, and the Vessel of Light lifted off of Sonic's neck to disappear into the Spring, restoring the light of the area. Sonic saw that in the light he was restored back to normal as Dusk restored himself to Mobian form at will, still in his dark armor. A loud drip was heard and both hedgehogs saw the Spring glowing brightly, then a large sphere of light rose from it as the Spirit, which seemed like a male hedgehog warrior from ancient times, appeared and sat on the sphere.

"Oh brave warriors of wind and Twilight," he began to speak in a strong voice full of courage and kindness, "I am Verde, the Light Spirit of the Mystic Ruin. I thank you for restoring my power after the dark creatures took it away."

"You're welcome!" Sonic responded with a smile and Dusk gave a bow, though something was still bothering him.

"Great Verde, how did these creatures appear? They are not native to Mobius at all."

Verde's face became solemn. "A dark sorcerer brought them, searching for something. What it is I'm afraid I don't know but I'm sure my fellow Spirits may have a few clues."

He soon started to fade. "Good luck on your quest, for it will soon become more difficult."

At that he faded back into his Spring completely and the two of them left.

"Hey I think we did a great job there!" Sonic said to Dusk as he gave his friend a hard enough pat on the back to knock off his helmet. "Whoops! Sorry about-*Gasp!*"

Dusk turned around as he picked up his helmet to reveal his face to Sonic. When the speedster saw it was same to his except for the dark patches and eyes, a memory surfaced from when he was three, playing blocks with a dark patched hedgehog he knew was his twin brother. At that moment he soon realized the name WAS familiar though it wasn't at all at first, Dusk was his brother's name!

"Oh Chaos…" Sonic whispered as a tear formed. "Is it really you?"

Dusk gave a kind smile, "Yes it is my brother. It is me."

Sonic soon hugged Dusk, crying happy tears to see his brother again after so long, and Dusk returned the hug, crying silent tears of joy himself. They were like that for a few moments and soon let go to continue out of the jungle.

"I had no idea," Sonic started, still overwhelmed, "that you were like that! How much training did you get all these years?"

"I actually forget! I've been in training so long I forgotten when I started, but I did earn my right as an Elite Twilight Warrior just a few days ago."

"Really? Congrats Dusk! It all really paid off especially when it helped me out in the Twilight!"

"Thank-you Sonic! But I have a good feeling about my last training mission before I earned this right."

"And what's that Dusk?"

"That the Twilight Princess will finally see an old friend again."

**_(In Hyrule-Ordon Village)_**

Link sighed sadly as he looked up at the ceiling while lying in his bed. He just returned to Ordon Village from a long journey in hopes to find a way to restore the Twilight Mirror so the Twili could have another chance to walk in the light of Hyrule, not only to fail but also not know about Dusk's quest with a similar goal.

He turned around to face the now setting sun outside his window, thinking about someone else he met on his last adventure to save Hyrule. *Midna, I hope you're happy in the Twilight Realm. I miss you so much.*

His mind wandered through memories of her, how he first met her in his wolf form and her imp form as he was captured by the Shadow creatures and imprisoned at Hyrule Castle, how she helped him with her powers and he helped her in return when she was injured by the false Twilight King Zant as well as finding the Fused shadows and the Mirror Shards. He also remembered her sharp tongue, her bossy attitude, but also her kind heart ever so fondly that he held back a tear that formed in one of his proud blue eyes. He soon held onto a dark crystal that he put around his neck that she kept after Zant was so unknowingly kind to give it as sort of a curse which actually lets her help with his wolf form.

He turned onto his back again, only to almost fall out of bed when he suddenly saw a familiar black and white stone mask-wearing imp with orange hair in a ponytail held by a stone ring and eyes as well as teal markings float above him. "M-M-MIDNA? Is that you?"

"What did you expect?" She replied with the same old childish sarcasm in her voice as she laughed at his look of shock. "One of the goddesses?"

Link said nothing more as he soon hugged his old friend, surprising her in turn for a moment before returning the hug. "I missed you so much! How did you get back?"

"Well," she started as they let go, "I had a special Elite-in-Training help me out by putting all the little teeny pieces back together as a test to let him become a full Elite. He's not here though; he left just last night for his birthplace because of something sinister some of us felt just recently."

Link nodded in understanding at this. Being the chosen on of the Triforce of Courage as well as a Hylian, he is able to sense things no ordinary human can at all. One of these was a dark force that somehow crept into his dreams a couple of days ago which he took as a warning of terrible things to come.

"I can see you felt it too," she replied with a smirk of pleasure on her face. "We won't be meeting my new Elite anytime soon but when we do we better help him and whoever he brought back with him."

"Of course Midna, but who is this Elite Warrior of yours?"

"His name is Dusk…" she replied with a hopeful look on her face as she looked at him in the eyes with a giggle. "…And I think a certain other princess we know has already met him."

**_(In Hyrule-Hyrule Castle)_**

Zelda looked at the growing darkness of the night from her balcony with a dark look of worry on her face. She recently gained a warning and sent out some of her guards to scout out Hyrule and report back of anything dangerous. So far the reports have been short of useful as they returned with nothing at all.

She soon thought back to the stranger in her court from a few days ago.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_Zelda was listening to another drawn out report from one of her advisers when her guards reacted sharply to something behind him. The adviser hid behind the throne and she drew her blade as a portal opened and out formed a stranger. He seemed short, no taller than 3 ft in height, looked like an animal-possibly a hedgehog, was wearing a dark blue and black spiked armor, and for some reason she sensed the Triforce of Power inside of him._

_She looked at him in suspicion as the portal disappeared and he suddenly kneeled down at her in respect! "Who are you? What are you doing in this court?"_

"_My sincerest apologies Princess Zelda for the intrusion," he replied with a calm, kind voice that held the hint of an unfamiliar accent, "but I bring a warning to you in hopes to slow down a dark feeling I sensed."_

_She gasped in surprise and understanding since she also sense something as well. "Speak then."_

"_A dark force is coming to threaten Hyrule. I already restored the Mirror of Twilight and I'll bring us someone who can help us in the battles ahead from my birth world. This force takes on the form of a sorcerer but beyond that I sadly have no knowledge to help us further."_

_He soon rose and created another portal._

"_Wait!" she said suddenly causing him to freeze in his tracks. "Just who are you?"_

_He looked at her and replied, "I am Dusk, the Twilit Mobian and the new chosen one to the Triforce of Power. I wish you luck from one chosen to another, Zelda, princess of Hyrule and chosen one to the Triforce of Wisdom."_

_With that he disappeared into the portal and it closed, leaving her to call her guards to begin their search._

_*END FLASHBACK*_

She sighed in defeat as she turned in for the night, silently praying to Din, Naryu and Farore that things will not turn for the worst.

Little did she know, a highly pale-skinned figure clad in a black cloak and cap was watching her with hate-filled copper eyes before disappearing with shadows and the night became still again.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Now just to let you all know, I was planning on submitting this yesterday like I did with DA but FF was being picky!  
><strong>

**O.K I had a person on DA ask me "When will Link come in?" and I WAS planning on putting him in later on but since you all have been so nice with this series recently, I not only put in a bit for Link in this chapter but Zelda as well!**

**Here we finally figure out the big secret: Dusk and Sonic are twin brothers! Well at least in my world. ^_^**

**Here's a list of differences that you can easily tell them apart:**

**1. Sonic has his peach coloured arms and straight blue fur while Dusk has darker blue patches all over his body, he has one regular blue arm (left) and one dark blue arm (right) as well as a darker shade of green to his eyes.**

**2. Sonic has speed and Dusk doesn't but he makes up for it with his Twilight powers.**

**3. Sonic is upbeat and energetic while Dusk is more calm and collected.**

**4. Sonic doesn't wear much except for his shoes and gloves while Dust has 2 outfits with a third on the way: his armor and a dark blue tunic. (The third is a comfy modern style for when he's in Mobius.)**

**5. While Sonic does have some sword skill, Dusk exceeds that skill and have a wider weapon range as well. (Like bombs, arrows, clawshot, ect.)**

**6. Sonic loves chilidogs but Dusk never had them before! He likes Yeto's Reekfish Soup though.**

**And that's it for now.**

**For Link I decided to reunite him with Midna (no I'm not a LinkxMidna fan for the record. I'm a LinkxZelda fan really.) so there's a happy bit there.**

**Though for Zelda's part it really took a dark turn. Especially with that figure at the end! (Whoever can guess who they think it is gets a cookie!)**

**Next Chapter: Dusk is introduced to the others and they get an unexpected shock from Eggman! (And not the zapping kind!)**

**Enjoy and leave comments!**

**Link, Zelda, Midna and Twilight Princess concepts are © Nintendo**  
><strong>Sonic and related are © SEGA &amp; Sonic Team<strong>  
><strong>Everything else is © me so DON'T STEAL OR ELSE!<strong>


	5. Dusk's Tale and What's Up With Eggman?

Chapter 4- Dusk's Tale and What's Up With Eggman?

Tails and Knuckles arrived to where Team Dark was waiting on news on Sonic not long after the clouds of Twilight lifted. Rouge managed to catch them up to speed with what Dusk told them just as they heard Shadow gasped in surprise and they turned towards the jungle's mine entrance to see what they thought was two Sonics! But when the twins walked closer they saw the second Sonic was Dusk wearing a dark blue tunic instead of his armor so they clearly saw the dark blue patches all over his body, compared to Sonic's straight blue fur.

Dusk noticed their looks of confusion (though Omega just stared) and motioned his brother to look and try to explain. Sonic did look and tried his best not to laugh as he introduced Dusk as his twin brother, which surprised even Tails who was pretty much his younger brother for the longest time.

"B-but how?" the younger kitsune asked and Dusk chuckled gently, which oddly calmed Shadow despite having this hedgehog's sword near his throat earlier.

"It will be a long tale, some of which had been told to me, but I am willing to tell."

They all went into Tails' home so they can have lunch (though for Omega he already was charged last night) and listen to Dusk tell them of his past.

"It all started when Sonic and I were still very small. A dark warrior came to take me to the Twilight Realm for training when our parents came in, thinking I was going to be kidnapped. He explained about my powers and if I didn't get the training in darkness, then they would consume me later in life. My mother looked at my father with a look saying that I should go and he agreed to it so the warrior, who I learned later on was a survivor of a tribe thought lost and studied our common language enough to speak it very fluently, took me to the Twilight Realm.

With that I began my training under the care and instruction of the Twilight Princess Midna a few years later. I admit it wasn't easy at all since I was not Twilit-born like the rest of them. To them I was a being of the Light Realm, which is basically the world outside the Twilight Realm where the sun shines. I was able to leave and return at will but they cannot, which made it all more difficult, until I made friends with two of the Elite Warriors, Fyrus and Dia Baba, who helped with my training whenever Midna was busy.

During the times when I wasn't in the Twilight Realm, I explored the land of Hyrule with a Sheikah escort so I would not be lost. The Sheikah are a tribe of shadow that were thought lost when they were betrayed by the Royal Family many centuries before. In fact the warrior that brought me to the Twilight Realm was a special member of this tribe that was able to move freely between the Realms and somehow was transported to our world when the Goddesses of Hyrule sensed my power. The escort gave me information on each area of Hyrule, from the fast fields, to the Faron Woods, Lake Hylia, Death Mountain, and other places as well as weapons training while we avoided being seen all the same since we are not really supposed to exist to the eyes of the Hylians, who are the people of Hyrule.

That is until several months earlier when Zant, a false Twili king whose powers were given to him by a dark thief who was sent into the Realm as a punishment, took over the Realm. He changed many of the Twili into Shadow Beasts and the Elite Warriors into monsters. He even cursed Midna into an imp, but I got lucky for I was away to Snowpeak Mountain at the time so when word of him went to my ears, I hid near a Spirit Spring to avoid capture. Midna managed to befriend Link, a young Hylian swordsman who lived in the small Ordon Village and had great courage, and defeat not only Zant, but the dark king Ganondorf as well but at a price that worked to my advantage. She shattered the Mirror of Twilight, which is basically a magical doorway into the Twilight Realm, and asked me through telepathy to put it back together as my final test to become an Elite Twilit Warrior.

It took me many months but I managed to find every piece and put it together at last to complete my task. Along that journey, the Goddesses that created Hyrule came to me in a dream. Din, the Goddess of Power, gifted me with a piece of their symbol, the three golden triangles known as the Triforce, and her piece was once held by Ganon but they took it back after he was slain by Link. They heard of my own power as well as my pure heart so to make sure they didn't repeat their past mistake of letting an evil soul have it so soon, they gave it to me. I looked at her as well as her sisters Naryu, the Goddess of Wisdom, and Farore, the Goddess of Courage, and thanked them for the gift before waking to see the mark on my left hand, marking me as a Chosen One as they did with Link with the Triforce of Courage and the ruling princess of Hyrule, Zelda, with the Triforce of Wisdom. But as soon as I did recover from my sleep, I felt a sense of dread come over me, which never happened before until I realized it was a warning from the Goddesses themselves now that I have a piece of the Triforce and it enhanced my sixth sense.

Wasting no time I returned to the area where the Mirror was kept, the abandoned prison known as the Arbiter's Grounds, and completed the mirror so I could warn Midna and complete my ceremony. I also explained to the ghostly Sages who protect the Mirror and deliver punishments to the criminals about the situation, which they understood. When the ceremony was completed, my powers were strengthened and I am able to go into a larger monster form when the situation called for it."

"What about the wolf changing thing?" Sonic asked after he finished a chili dog.

"Oh I was able to do that naturally after my basic training. Anyways I decided to rest in the Realm for the night before deciding to warn the other two Chose Ones about the dark feeling when a shape appeared in my dreams. It looked like a sorcerer and I took it as another sign as I awoke from the nightmare, feeling something else was wrong. I went to this secret pool Midna showed me behind the palace that only we know about, which allows me to see into this world and try to keep up with current events about you and your friends, allowing me to know about them as well as…*Snicker*…Eggman. Sorry, I still get a good chuckle when I hear his name. I saw in the pool the Clouds of Twilight and knew this world's Light Spirits were in danger. I also saw that one was missed so I knew it was a matter of time before that one fell as well. It showed me that the last one was on that floating island and also showed me the Guardian as well as its location."

"So THAT'S how you knew about the secret entrance in the back of the Shrine!" Knuckled exclaimed in surprise.

"_*Yes*_ er I mean yes I did. My apologies but sometimes my Hylian tongue slips a bit. I was about to leave so I can quickly warn the other two before leaving when Midna stopped me, in her imp form. Somehow she was able to switch between forms to make it easier on her for travelling. She figured out I was about to warn Link, because somehow I can't keep secrets from her, so she offered to do it instead. I agreed to it knowing her friendship with him and left immediately for Hyrule Castle, not caring if I was intruding. At First Zelda seems suspicious of my presence there, which was understandable due to the Zant incident earlier on, so I bowed down to show my manners and respect for her and warned her when she allowed me to speak. I could see in her eyes she would take my warning seriously so I left with leaving my name and transported myself to the island where I gave the Light Spirit the protection she needed against the Shadow Beasts, after explaining things to Knuckles, then arrived to stop Team Dark from trying to enter the Twilight before entering in myself to help Sonic and you know the rest."

The others were in silent shock as Dusk finished his tale, until a knock came to the door. Tails opened it to see nobody was there and looked down to see a parchment envelope with runes on it that he didn't recognize so he figured Dusk would be able to translate it.

"Who was it?" Rouge asked as he came back.

"No one was there but I did find this letter. I can't read who it's for because of the runes. Could you read it Dusk?"

Tails handed him the envelope and he instantly opened it to the letter written inside after glancing at the runes on the front, knowing it was for him. "This is written in Hylian script, which I can read perfectly…Oh! It's from Sheik!"

"Is he the guy who showed you around Hyrule?" Rouge asked with interest.

"Indeed! He said he noticed something in the jungle that he knows was never there and asked me to come help. He also said you all can come along if you'd like."

"Hey that's cool!" Sonic sad with interest as he leapt up from his chair, then added, "Can you teach me some of that stuff in case you slip up or we get another note and you aren't around?"

"Of course my brother! But first let's see Sheik's discovery."

They wasted no time making way to the cliff at the edge of the jungle, where they noticed an abandoned base very clearly; its bridge already in dismay and uncross-able.

"During this one time while we battled the water monster Chaos," Sonic started explaining when he noticed Dusk's curiosity, "Eggman had that as a base as well as his hangar for the Egg Carrier, his flying battleship, but now the animals use it as a home and shelter from the rain. As for the Egg Carrier, I think it's still sunk near Emerald Coast."

He nodded with satisfaction, then his eyes lit up as he noticed a mysterious blonde-haired warrior that looked almost ninja-like with copper eyes and a white and blue tribal outfit that bore a red symbol that looked like a crying eye at the front. He was standing in front of what seemed to be a gate or empty doorway with a distinctive symbol that looked like a familiar moustached face on the top, and turned when he heard them coming up the hill.

_*Sheik it's good to see you!*_ Dusk greeted him in an unfamiliar language that the others guessed was Hylian from the slip-up before. _*Is this what you found?*_

_*Hello Dusk,*_ Sheik replied in the same language in a calm, quiet voice, even as he switched his language to what the others can understand thanks to his studies in Common Mobian. "I noticed this just as the Twilight lifted. I figured you and your friends should know about it. Who are they?"

"This is my brother Sonic and his friends," Dusk replied in the common language as he went down the line and introducing them, getting a friendly greeting from all but Shadow who just nodded to be friendly but didn't even smile.

Tails looked up at the logo and immediately knew where it came from. "Hey Eggman set this up!"

With the mention at the name, Sheik and Dusk got into a snicker fit, with the Sheikah soon doubling over with laughter (which is rare in his case since his people aren't supposed to show such emotions too often being a tribe of shadow) since it was his first time hearing such a name. It took them five good minutes to settle down when they saw what they all thought was a red and black ball rolling by itself at first until it split to show it was one of Eggman's robot servants, Orbot.

"I see you noticed the Doctor's Egg Portal," he put in matter-of-factly in what seemed to be a proper tone like a butler. "If you may follow me, I'll lead you all to his new base so he can explain his functions."

Before anyone could have a chance to ask, he rolled back up and away, with the following out of curiosity as well as caution, knowing the last time Eggman "helped" it was all a trick. Orbot soon rolled into a freshly dug tunnel and at the end showed a large, red and yellow metal door with the same logo as the portal. He soon split again and punched in a pass-code into the keypad beside it, which beeped before opening to let them in. Along the way they heard what they thought was a cowboy, but was actually a yellow and black box-like robot named Cubot, who wasn't quite as smart as Orbot. He was chasing down some pill bug-like robots down a hall crossing theirs that seemed to escape so they ignored him and continued down to another large door at the end of the hall.

"Please wait here," Orbot asked them politely as he rolled into a small round opening in the wall to the room beyond.

"I don't like the feel of this," Knuckles suddenly muttered, having a history of being tricked by Eggman on more than one occasion that caused him to smarten up over the years. "Why would Eggman just invite us like this? There's gotta be a catch."

"I agree with you," Shadow said with similar suspicion, having worked with Eggman after he was first released after 50 years. "Something is really off about this."

The others agreed just as Orbot rolled back in. "Doctor Eggman will see you all now."

He soon swivelled to face Dusk, Sonic and Sheik, "Especially you three. He already knows about earlier so there's no need for any real alarm."

"Yeah right," Sonic muttered as the door opened.

Eggman was at a large computer looking over what seemed to be the stats of the Egg Portals he made earlier while muttering to himself. "Hmm…Egg Portals 1 & 2 are functioning well against that darkness edge…oh what's this? Portal 3 had ceased function now that it lifted! Looks like I need to move that one."

"Excuse me Doctor, but they are here now."

With the sound of Orbot he soon pun on his chair to face his guests. "Ah welcome! I'm guessing you're hear about my new Egg Portal system, eh? Oh now knock that off Knuckles! I'm willing to call a truce for the moment considering the situation!"

Knuckles was cracking his namesakes as Eggman started speaking, but stopped and kept an eye on him all the same. "That's better. Now then I sent some of my robots to investigate the darkness-"

"Pardon my interruption," Dusk cut in, "but it's called Twilight actually."

"Oh well then, thank you for correcting me then. As I was saying, I discovered that the very edge of this…Twilight seemed very weak in some spots so after some extra studying I made these Egg Portals to help those trapped inside get out once someone shows them out of course."

All but Dusk and Sheik was shocked at first and were looking at him as if they were saying, "Who are you and what the heck have you done with Eggman?"

"H-hey now don't look at me like that! I had some sort of sorcerer bother me all day, making threats worst than Shadow sometimes! So I figured I'd help out-"

"Wait a minute," Dusk interrupted again with growing fears in his eyes. "Did you say you met a sorcerer? Wh-what was his name? Wh-what did he look like?"

Sonic was surprised at the sudden shaky tone in his one-calm brother's voice as Eggman spoke again. "Well I forgot his name but he did look very pale, almost white like a ghost, with silver-white hair, red eyes like your mysterious friend there but maybe a little darker, and was dresses head-to-toe in a black cloak and cap. Uh Orbot do you remember his name?"

"I think he called himself 'Vaati', Doctor."

Sheik suddenly stiffened at the name and muttered about having to go before throwing what looked like a nut to the ground and disappearing in a flash.

"What's up with him? And what was that thing he threw?"

"That was a Deku Nut," Dusk explained while still a bit confused. "Its flash may stun enemies for a short time but the Sheikah, Sheik's tribe, use the flash to disappear to another location. As for his reaction, I'm afraid I don't know."

Suddenly an alarm beeped from the computer and Eggman turned around to see. "Looks like there's some sudden activity in the Twilight around Station Square."

"C'mon Dusk!" Sonic shouted before turning to the door. "We need to get rid of that stuff fast!"

"I'm right behind you Sonic. The rest of you stay here with Eggman. The location is well hidden so the enemies won't come and find you. I understand that you don't trust him but now isn't the time!"

The twins soon ran off out the door (with dusk quickly changing into a wolf again) and out of the base just as Cubot came in and said, "Y'all wanna know somehin'? I think those two might be related!"

"They are," Shadow replied matter-of-factly. "In fact they are actually twin brothers that can survive in the Twilight. It's a long story on how that happened."

Unfortunately, just as the twins disappeared through the mine, Vaati was watching every move from the cliffs above. "So you DID find the fourth before me. No matter…it will be a matter of time before my vengeance is complete."

**Author's Notes:**

**O.K by request of a fan here on FanFiction I decided to put up Dusk's back story.**

**Also if you see any words or sentences that look like _*this*_that would be some of the characters, like Dusk and Sheik, speaking in Hylian because I don't think there's a site for Hylian text so I improvised. (Plus if anyone knows any such sites please send me a link.)**

**And speaking of Sheik he's now in here for you fans of him! (HA! And everyone thought the Sheikah were gone, not in my world! They just wet into hiding due to the fact...Whoops! I almost spoiled it! You are gonna have to wait!) The only differences here is that this Sheik is NOT Zelda in disguise, and he has an ability to travel to the Twilight Realm, but not the actual Twilight. How he got it is that he was somehow born with it, simple as that.**

**Also what his deal is with Vaati is a secret until a future chapter!**

**I decided to even put Eggman's newest lackeys from Sonic Colours, Orbot and Cubot, in here because I liked them in the game! I even put in a reference from Sonic Adventure in here as well with the abandoned base. (I bet you guys are thinking if I was on something when I made Eggman so nice with the Egg Portals. No I was not. I want to keep Vaati as the main bad guy for the series.)**

**And of course Vaati's identity is revealed but what does he mean by the "fourth"? Well that will be revealed soon enough! (Just not in the next chapter.)**

**Next chapter: Freeing Station Square, and a friend of Sonic's!**

**Enjoy and leave comments!**

**Sonic and related are © SEGA and Sonic Team**  
><strong>Anything Legend of Zelda related are © Nintendo<strong>  
><strong>Everything else is © me so DON'T STEAL OR ELSE!<strong>

**Oh and happy 20th Sonic!  
><strong>


	6. A Rose in Darkness

Chapter 5-A Rose in Darkness

It didn't take the Twins long to get to the edge of the Twilight Cloud. For one thing, it was only a few metres outside the hotel that borders Emerald Beach and train station where they got off the train from Tails' Workshop. They were just about to enter it when they heard what sounded like a panicked chirping in the air. They looked up to see Lily, a small, light blue Flicky bird with a large locket around her neck that had a space where a Chaos Emerald once was, fly down to them holding an all-too-familiar red headband in her feet.

"Th-this is Amy's!" Sonic shouted as Lily dropped the headband into his hands then landed in Dusk's hands to calm down. "Is she in there?"

She nodded sadly, then attempted to take off and fly inside, until Dusk gently petted her head feathers. "I think it would be unwise for you to go inside, little one. Who knows what dark beasts would be within."

Lily chirped in argument and he understood that she was worried about Amy. "I understand you are afraid for Amy but we will go in and lead her out. You stay out here where it's safe and wait for her, alright?"

She was about to argue again, but then saw the look of experience and gentle understanding in his dark emerald eyes and nodded before flying into a tree near the hotel to wait patiently.

"I had no idea you were good with animals," Sonic commented after the initial shock had passed.

"Sometimes a warrior needs to be as gentle as he is strong, Sonic. For now let us get Amy out safely before worrying about the Light Spirit. That headband of hers will be useful to us."

"Really? How?"

"You'll see," Dusk replied as he transformed into a wolf again and took the headband into his mouth.

They also was aware of a strange humming sound and noticed one of the Egg Portals. Unlike the one in the Jungle, this one was active with a swirl of light and colour within its frame. Sonic remembered that Eggman built it to help them get anyone trapped within out so he dashed into the hotel, then came back out with a note in his hand.

"I had to write this quickly. Since Amy won't see us at least we can still see her and leave this behind so she could find the Egg Portal."

Dusk nodded in agreement, proud of his brother's quick thinking as they both stepped into the darkness of the Twilight.

**(Within the Twilight now since FF doesn't allow certain symbols.)**

When Sonic was a Werehog again they looked around at the devastation at what was once a bustling city in the sunlight. There were mostly broken shop windows, most likely caused by the Shadow Beasts, the odd upturned vehicle, and not a single soul in sight. In fact, calling it a ghost town wouldn't be an understatement at this point.

Dusk put down the headband and started to sniff it. "Uhh, bro? What are you doing?"

He paused and looked towards Sonic as soon as he heard the question. "As a wolf, one of my strongest senses is smell. I'm smelling for Amy's scent on her headband, then use my senses to follow the trail she left. Here, you try it."

As much as he didn't want to, he went on all fours and sniffed in Amy's scent since it was the only way to find her. He suddenly gained an image of her in his mind as her sweet scent was committed to memory. He soon looked up while his senses were still active and saw a rosy pink, wavy smoke-like trail along the road that was clearly her scent trail.

"Very good Sonic," Dusk said with satisfaction as Sonic picked up the headband to return it later. "Now let's follow it!"

They soon did, ignoring the dark bats, or Keese as Dusk called them, as they swooped down in attack. They did find themselves within a barrier as well as a small pack of Shadow Beasts, but they destroyed them with ease as they continued through the streets towards another beach as well as the small building where the Chaotix Detective Agency had their headquarters and the scent trail led inside. There were another pack of Shadow Beasts near the entrance so the Twins destroyed the monsters and created another portal easily. They looked through a window that was open and saw Amy with three others; Espio the Chameleon, who was armed with a kunai and watching the door ever so intensely as if they were expecting an attack, Vector the Crocodile, who kept back near his desk as he guarded Amy and Charmy the Bee, who were hugging each other in fear.

"Hear anything Espio?" Vector asked in concern and the purple one shook his head.

"They're suddenly quiet, as if someone had taken care of them. I'm going out to check."

"Don't go Espio!" Charmy squeaked in fear and the chameleon back looked at him in understanding as he said gently, "I'll only be a minute."

With that he soon stepped out for a minute, like he promised, then came back in with a look of confusion. "Somebody did take care of them because they are gone and there seemed to be a pair of different prints scattered around the sand amongst the beasts' prints. I can tell one set were wolf prints but the other…" He soon trailed off to gather his thoughts.

"Well out with it!" the larger croc snapped impatiently.

"The other prints seemed to belong to a larger Mobian with large feet and clawed hands."

Amy gasped at this, remembering the time Eggman woke up Dark Gaia and Sonic first became a Werehog from the effects. "That sounds like Sonic's Werehog form! He was here!"

"Well then who's the wolf?" Charmy asked in excitement but he shook her head in confusion. "I don't know but if he's with Sonic then he's a friend!"

Sonic and Dusk looked at each other with relief to see she still kept up her hope. Sonic soon tossed in the note, which landed on Vector's desk. He noticed and handed it to Amy who read what Sonic wrote inside, despite the messiness:

"Amy,

Head back through town towards the hotel and you'll see a strange looking portal. That's your ticket out of the Twilight. Lily showed me and my brother Dusk your headband and we came in to show you out though somehow you can't see us yet. Not until the Twilight is gone at least. Once you're out, head straight to Tails' place and he'll fill you in on what happened.

Oh and if there's others with you, take them with you since it's dangerous for you guys to stay longer!

I'll see you as soon as I can!

You're friend,

Sonic

P.S. Though this might sound crazy, you can thank Eggman for the portal out."

"Sonic! He is here! And he found us a way out!" She screamed in delight.

"Really?" Espio asked in sudden excitement, but she soon shook her head. "We can't see him yet but he did say to go back through town to a portal Eggman made which is our way out!"

"Eggman?" Vector shouted in surprise but she was soon out the door with the other three following to make sure she made it alive.

Dusk laughed at the sight. "I must say Sonic! You certainly have quite the excitable girl to love you this much!"

Sonic only blushed in embarrassment as he said, "Yeah, yeah can we get to the Light Spirit now?"

"Alright Sonic. But why the sudden mood change?"

"Well have you had a girl always chase you around, get herself into trouble, try to get you to marry her, and is always so clingy that it's embarrassing?"

"Oh I see what you mean."

"Yeah so I don't want to talk about it. EVER."

At that note, they said noting else as they went into a seaside cave where they heard the faint, dying sounds of the Spirit. They soon found the spring and the remains were fainter than the last one, causing Dusk to worry.

"Oh great Light Spirit, my brother and I have arrived."

"I'm…glad you…did…I still…have time left. Please…gather my Tears…in this…"

Another Vessel of Light appeared and wrapped itself around Sonic's neck in preparation for the hunt. "We'll get the Tears back so hang in there!"

It said nothing else but a sigh of hope as they ran off to start bug hunting. Most of the bugs tried to bury themselves in the sand but due to Sonic's Werehog Quake where he slammed his hands against the ground to cause a small shockwave, they were stunned when they were popped out making for 6 easy kills and less digging on Dusk's part. They ran into the main town and managed to kill 4 other bugs hiding under the cars that Sonic lifted with his newfound strength. Unfortunately, they soon found themselves penned in again and four Shadow Beasts fell from the sky this time.

But the strange thing was, they never began to attack, only stare at the Twins.

"Hey Dusk, what's up with them? Don't they usually attack us at first sight?"

"They do but," Dusk replied with a growl, "something is not right. Keep your guard up!"

He did just that as another figure managed to materialize in front of them both. Standing there with ghost-white skin and hair, dark crimson eyes filled with hatred, and cloaked from head to toe in black, was Vaati! Dusk growled even louder at the look of his foe, and Sonic suddenly felt his hair stand on end at the dark aura the sorcerer exhumed.

"My, my, my," he suddenly spoke with a voice colder than ice but still making him only slightly older than the twins, "what do we have here? The new Chosen One of Power and his lowly brother, who has no idea on his role despite saving that delicate rose of his."

Soon Sonic found himself growling at the insult. That was worst than the Erazor Djinn calling him a rat! And what plans does he have with Amy?

"Of course," Vaati continued, "I have no quarrel with her so she can run free for all I care. What I need to know is…have you found the fourth piece yet, Dusk?"

Now both of them looked confused, which only caused Vaati laugh in disbelief, his laughs echoing coldly against the buildings. "You don't know? Oh that's a good one! You, a Mobian chosen by the Goddesses, don't know about the silver piece?"

Dusk suddenly gasped in realization! He heard rumours of such a piece, but it was all proven false! Did such an item actually exist after all? "W-what do you know about it? I demand you to tell me!"

Sonic flinched at the dangerous tone Dusk suddenly had in his voice. What caused his brother to get so angry? What exactly is this "fourth piece" this creep mentioned? Is he just trying to just psyche them out or is he hiding something?

Vaati only shrugged casually. "Only as far as the rumours go. I guess I have to find it myself as you play with my pets. Farewell Twilit Mobian and Hero of Mobius."

He soon disappeared through the portal with another evil laugh and the Shadow beasts attacked. They dispelled them with ease, but not without Dusk giving an angry growl of disgust.

"What did Vaati mean by a fourth piece?" Sonic asked out of curiosity.

His brother gave a defeated sigh. "I mentioned to you that there are three golden pieces to the Triforce, one for Power, one for Wisdom, and one for Courage. But there had been faint rumours that there is a fourth piece of silver to represent the Spirit of everything. There had been many searches to find such a piece, but each one ended in vain so the Hylians only cast it away as merely a myth. But now I feel that Vaati is after it for some dark plan so after we finish freeing this world from the Twilight, we much search for clues to the fourth piece and its chosen one. And the clues must be here if he is mentioning it!"

There was clear worry in his brother's eyes, as well as fear. Sonic understood completely what his brother is trying to say; whatever Vaati was up to, it would be 1000 times worse than the schemes that Eggman can come up within a week! He soon walked up and placed his hands on Dusk's shoulders to reassure him of the hope still ahead.

"Don't worry Dusk! I know a certain group that's always looking for treasure and if we can get a hold of them, I'm sure we can get to the piece first! I've never given up when things got tough and I won't now and neither should you!"

Dusk saw in his brother's eyes he was serious but optimistic in his words. And seeing Sonic knew some people that would help in the search for the clues they might need, only made him wag his tail in delight. He nodded in agreement as they heard a dark buzzing sound come from the rooftops and Sonic gave him a lift up with his stretching abilities.

"I must say Sonic! Those arms of yours are useful!"

"Hey they were just as useful when Dark Gaia was given an early wake-up call by Eggman!" he replied after he gave himself a lift. "I'll tell you the story later, right now let's kick some buggy butt!"

And that they did, to the three that was on the rooftops before landing in Casino Square where the last three were hiding.

"Man those beasts know how a trash a place!" Sonic commented as they saw the broken glass of what was once the entrance lights to the main casino in Station Square. His comment was highly reasonable as there was damage to even some nearby shops. It was like the beasts were having a hay day while looking for unsuspecting victims, but had failed to find anyone.

Just as they were about to start their search, a loud beeping made them jump, Dusk especially. "What in the name of the Goddesses was that?"

Sonic searched his fur and pulled out a communicator out of his quills, which activated and Rouge's voice was heard. "Hey boys! How's it going?"

"Rouge? What the heck?"

She giggled on the other end. "I slipped this in your quills before you left! Figured we could at least keep in touch."

"Well we're searching for these bugs that took the light of the Spirit in this area," Dusk explained as he got closer, "which we only had three left to find until you scared us out of our fur."

"Whoops! Sorry about that handsome! Next time I'll let you boys know about the communicator. Anyways I need to go but before I do, is there anything you need?"

"Yeah there is," Sonic answered as Dusk tried to get over her handsome comment, "Can you get Tails to contact Wave? We're gonna need the Babylon Rogues' help with something big."

"Sure thing! Anything in particular?"

Dusk answered this time. "Just ask them if they have anything with an unfamiliar language that not even any computer can decipher. I'm sure that might help."

"No problem! Good luck boys! Oh, and Sonic, Amy says 'hi' and 'thanks!' Chow boys!"

With that the communicator beeped off and Sonic saw the smirk on Dusk's face. "Not. A. Word."

"I haven't the slightest idea on what you mean," he replied with an impish gleam in his eyes as his brother blushed in embarrassment.

They finally finished their search and found all the bugs were hiding in the broken shops. The Vessel of Light absorbed and transported them back to the spring where it returned into the water, lifting the Twilight once and for all.

The Spirit soon rose up, which looked like an ancient male fox, and sat comfortably on the sphere of light, looking stronger and more majestic than he did before. "I thank you both, child of the wind and child of the darkness, for saving me. I am Yumi."

"Yumi we were wondering if you can provide us info on something called the 'fourth piece' so we can find it before Vaati does," Sonic mentioned as Dusk suddenly felt a stinging sensation in his hand that held the Triforce of Power.

"I'm afraid my knowledge is limited but I can share it with you," Yumi replied with concern. "The fourth piece was a gift of the Goddesses of Hyrule to a group of nomadic Mobians after they were discovered and yet were peaceful despite the suspicions of the ancient Hylians of the time. One of them you both share a connection with who accepted the gift and swear not to reveal any secrets to his fellow Mobians after he lost his brother to dark creatures."

"And that would be?"

Yumi smiled at this. "Artemis Hedgehog, the first to run with the wind and who's blood as well as his speed is inside of you, Sonic the Hedgehog."

"My ancestor?"

**Author's Notes:**

**SWEET MERCIFUL CHAOS wasn't this a pain to write before the end!**

**And no I'm not kidding. I just HAD to get a Writer's Thwomp before I finished this and then there's my Point Zero entries on DA that were also a pain in the three tails and lastly life in general got in the way!**

**BUT. I. GOT. THIS. D-O-N-E!**

***Whew* O.K I'm better now.**

**As you can see I got another bug hunt written in the downtown section of Station Square (Glad I played SA1 for the Gamecube!) as well as in front of the Chaotix Detecive Agency (You see a beach for a brief second when Charmy crashed in the front door.) As well as Dusk gets one of his impish moments when he first sees Amy and learns of her HUGE crush on poor Sonic! (Yeah he's gonna hate me for this later.)**

**As well Vaati is revealed in front of them at last! He's looking for something called the "fourth piece" out of some rumors and even Dusk has no clue but the Light Spirit does have an idea!**

**So next chapter the Babylon Rogues will be lending a hand, whether Jet, let alone Storm, likes it or not.**

**Oh and Lily is 4Kids' concept of Birdie from SA1, so they are the same bird and I like Lily's name better**

**Enjoy and leave comments!**

**Sonic and related are © SEGA and Sonic Team**  
><strong>Vaati and Twilight Princess concepts are © Nintendo<strong>  
><strong>Everything else is © me so DON'T STEAL OR ELSE!<strong>


	7. Rogueish Findings

Chapter 6-Rogue-ish Findings

"_From the light is born darkness._

_The lies that shook our reality_

_pierce my heart._

_But though the night may never pass, though morn may never shine,_

_The shadow of my dream will always call for me to reach it._

_Just believe in your sin and pain as you move on."_

_**-Translated lyrics of **__**D-Gray Man**__**'s 3rd**__** Opening **__**Doubt and Trust **__**by Access**_

Sonic was sitting on the end of the runway in front of Tails' Workshop with his feet dangling the edge and his mind elsewhere as he thought of the recent discovery.

His ancestor was the first Mobian chosen one for this Triforce of Spirit, the fourth piece! But the past meeting with the third Light Spirit proved less fruitful than what both he and Dusk wanted.

_*FLASHBACK*_

"_You got to be kidding me!" Sonic shouted in surprise at what was told to him! "You mean this fourth piece was more than a stupid rumour AND it never stayed in Hyrule at all?"_

"_So that's why the searches had been in vain," Dusk murmured under his breath._

_Yumi waved his tail patiently as he continued before fading, "When light is restored to my sister's home, the last shroud of the Twilight shall lift to the path you must take…even if it might lead you to Hyrule, the land made by the Goddesses…"_

_*END FLASHBACK*_

Not long after the Twins returned to the Workshop, Amy ended up tackling Dusk to the ground, thinking he was Sonic out of love which was a good enough reason for the mistake this time since they are identical. She did try to correct her mistake, only to stop at the confused look on her crush's face and he left for the runway alone where he sat now, trying to figure things out.

Growling in frustration, he laid back to see Espio standing over him. "Are you alright, Sonic?"

"Does it look it? I'm really confused about everything all of a sudden! That Vaati guy is looking for something my ancestor had once and we know zilch about it!"

"Did you ask for any help?" the chameleon ask calmly, despite Sonic's tone.

"Yeah, I had Rouge ask Tails to call up the Babylon Rogues. As much as Jet hates my guts right now, we need their help!"

At that moment, the sky grew dark for a moment as a large airship with a hawk beak ornament in the front flew overhead and landed in the patch of bare earth beside the workshop. "Speaking of which, they're here. Wish me luck Espio."

Three bird-like figures with flame-like tattoos on their limbs and head feathers stepped out of the cab as both boys and the others approach, minus Dusk who went off into the jungle by himself earlier. One was a large grey albatross, the largest of the group with large muscles and a pair of goggles on his head that goes by the name of Storm. The second was the only female of the group, with the purple feathers covered in a white riding outfit and bandana with a red pendant and large yellow sunglasses for blocking the wind, and carrying an old-looking trunk. Her name was Wave and she was Tails' rival in the ways of customizing the board-like Extreme Gear. The last, a young green hawk with a Mohawk-style crown of head feathers, red marking on his eyes that were briefly covered by his own larger, yellow-lens goggles and a patch of white feathers on his chest, was the leader Jet himself.

He lifted his goggles and sneered a smirk on his beak as he saw Sonic approach. "Well, well, well. This is a surprise if you has to stoop low enough to call us for help! What's the matter, lose your Gear?"

Shadow was the first to react as he warped behind him to backhand him in the back of the head. "This is no time for your jokes. The situation has turned dangerous enough so keep your beak shut and listen for once!"

"Thanks Shadow," Sonic said in irritation as he looked at Wave. "Is that the stuff we'll be needing?"

Grunting as she almost lost her balance to Shadow's sudden action and Storm catching her, she replied, "Yeah this is the stuff! There's a whole bunch of scrolls and journals inside that I can't translate!"

She walked over and placed it down in front of him with a *thump* as she continued. "We found it in an area to the west of here before those creepy cloud-like stuff covered it and got lucky we didn't get caught in it! The lock was junk which made it easier for me to pry it open with a crowbar."

"Twilight!" Sonic realized as he said his thought out loud and suddenly opened the trunk and saw the continents, gasping as he realized a lot of the scrolls had a seal like Dusk's Triforce mark! But there was more added to them as he noticed below the Triforce was the unmistakable symbol of the Chaos Emerald and behind them both seemed to be a bird of some sort with its wings spread out, as well as it's head and feet, as if to protect the marks. And at closer inspection at the sacred triangle, he noticed the centre wasn't a hole there but a silver triangle filling it; the Triforce of Spirit!

"What's up?" Jet asked with sudden curiosity before Sonic suddenly sprinted towards the jungle, causing the lid to close on its own "HEY! What's got him going all of a sudden?"

"Yeah," Storm added in. "And what's this Twilight he mentioned?"

Tails sighed. "It's a long story guys but all I can say is that we are in really big trouble if nothing is done."

**(Meanwhile at the Jungle)**

It didn't take Sonic long to find Dusk since there was the sound of what he thought was a flute in the air and he felt all the tension fading for some strange reason. Near the pyramid, Dusk was on the bottom steps playing an upbeat melody an instrument with his eyes closed that looked like a shell with a pattern that was similar to his own fur, that was now covered by an outfit that made him blend in with the modern styles of Mobius thanks to the girls. He was wearing a dark blue shirt that was covered by a black jacket as well as black khaki pants that had a few pockets and was held up by a brown belt from his tunic with a couple of pouches on it, and around his neck was a bright teal scarf.

He must've heard his brother coming and stopped playing to open his eyes at the curiosity in his brother's. "This Nightsong Ocarina was a gift of the Sheikah tribe. For some reason it has a mysterious power whenever I play a few certain songs. For example, the song you heard is known as Saria's song, named after an ancient sage from a forest tribe that no longer exists known as the Kokiri. They were a tribe that forever stayed as children and were protected by a great tree spirit, the Deku Tree, who looked after them like a father and protected the forest. Legend states the Hero of Time once lived with this tribe after his mother died protecting him from the flames of a battle that took his father's life while she fled to the forest where the Kokiri lived."

He got up and put it in one of the side pouches, "Oh there I go rambling about Hyrule's legends again. I understand that we might have some answers?"

Sonic shook his head as his mind snapped back in reality after hearing Dusk's story. "Yeah! The Babylon Rogues are here with a trunk full of old scrolls and books and when I took a peek, a lot of the scrolls has a seal on them that has the Triforce in their symbols!"

Dusk's ears perked higher at this! "Then let's make haste back to the Workshop! I have quite a bit of work to do."

"Hold up there's more! The last of the Twilight is in an area to the west, the same area where the Rogues found the trunk! I have a feeling more answers are there!"

"Indeed you're right. Remember what Yumi said; when the last shroud of Twilight lifts, the path is revealed!"

Sonic nodded as he grabbed his wrist and sprinted back to the workshop, where there was trouble as Storm and Knuckles were just about to have a brawl. He didn't stop as he dashed between them, stopping the fight, and stopping in front of the trunk where Wave was looking at a journal and holding the note from Sheik that Dusk left behind earlier.

"Oh there you are! Tails showed me this note and the symbols match the stuff inside. Who's your friend?"

"This is my brother Dusk and if anyone can read what's on these scrolls and journals, it's him."

Storm came up and gawked at the Twins, seeing how similar they were before getting backhanded by Knuckles as Dusk took another journal out of the trunk to begin skimming through it.

*By the Goddesses!* he shouted in Hylian and continued to read it more carefully, seeing that the contents of the trunk were once owned by Artemis! He mentioned to the others before gathering a good armful of scrolls, and stopped when he heard some sort of metal drop in the bottom. Sonic picked up what looked like a simple silver pendant almost as big as Knuckles' hand in the shape of an upside-down triangle, like the middle triangle in the symbols.

"Keep that," Dusk said with a look of knowing in his eyes. "I think we discovered another clue."

"If you want," Jet suddenly perked up, "my office inside the ship might give you enough room to start working since it's pretty big."

The Twins suddenly stared at him since he never was this kind, but then noticed the excitement of adventure in his eyes as Dusk thanked him and went inside the cab of the airship to get to work.

**(Nighttime in Jet's Office)**

Night had already fallen when Dusk was halfway through the contents of Artemis' trunk, yet he didn't notice with being absorbed in his work and all. This half told the story on how he got the Triforce from the Goddesses after his older brother, Ordonis, sacrificed himself to dark creatures in order to save Artemis and the tribe he soon ruled, by hearing the young hedgehog's cry of despair when peace never came not long after he somehow combines his pure spirit with his gift of running faster than the wind to destroy the dark creatures responsible for such a dark deed. It also later on told of the great foresight he earned with his pure spirit, thus calling the piece the Triforce of Spirit, and the simple silver pendant, that actually was made and owned by Ordonis before it was given to Artemis, would become a vessel for it in case something happened.

Wave quietly came in with a mug of tea in each hand for the both of them, though she was still dressed in a pair of light blue pyjama pants with clouds printed on them and a grey t-shirt. Her team mates had already long went to bed so they could prepare for the upcoming trip, but she couldn't sleep at all with Dusk still translating all those scrolls and journals. She figured that she would try to make a good impression to Dusk since he seemed calmer and quieter than Sonic, and way more patient than Jet to boot!

"Still at it huh?" she said and he looked up to see her in the night clothes and saw the stars out the window, suddenly realizing the time.

"Oh is it late already? I was so busy I never noticed."

"I know that feeling!" she commented as she handed him the mug. "It happens a lot to me when I'm working non-stop on some new Extreme Gear designs for the team. Oh, I guess you don't know what that is? It's a special board that makes you almost fly on air while you're racing, even though there are skate and scooter styles as well. Jet, Storm, and I come from an ancient tribe that are experts on the subject."

"I see. And I believe it was once of those races or competitions where you met my brother?"

"Yeah it was. Though Jet didn't appreciate a rival like Sonic and is always trying to beat him at every chance he gets! Anyways, how are the translations coming along?"

"_*Very*_-er-very good," he slipped up after taking a sip of tea. "Sorry about that, I do have those moments when my Hylian tongue slips. At least the majority of it shows the information that I've been seeking, except on what EXACTLY happened to the Triforce of Spirit."

"And it might be in the journal you're looking at," she replied seeing he was close to the last page."

"Yes I-oh for the love of the Goddesses," he muttered as he turned the page and saw that the last one is missing so he looked throughout the papers on the desk.

"Hold up," Wave said as she put down her mug and looked into the chest and pulled out a single page. "I hope this is it since a lot of my papers tend to slip out of their folders and into the back of my filing cabinet sometimes."

He took the page and his eyes lit up as he read it! "This is it! And according to this, the Triforce is in 16 fragments!"

"Oh wow talk about lucky!"

"But sadly this ends the information on the Triforce for it doesn't show where those fragments are," he added in disappointment.

"Well maybe that last area might show more promise, Dusk! At least we know what happened to it for a start!"

"You might be right Wave," he agreed when he suddenly yawned. "Oh my…I think I'll turn in for the night."

He got up, put the journals in the trunk, grabbed his own papers, and walked towards the door.

"Wait a moment," Wave called out and he turned around. "Jet said he's calling a truce considering the situation so he'll be willing to give you guys a lift to the next area, if it makes it any easier since you don't have Sonic's speed and all."

Dusk only nodded in acceptance while gratitude shone in his eyes before leaving.

**(Next morning at the canyon)**

The next morning Jet was really honest with the truce and in the airship it took no time at all to reach a western area of canyons only known as Blue Wind Canyon. They decided to land not too far outside the Twilight so it will be easier for the Twins to enter quickly.

Surprisingly, Sheik was waiting for them!

"Hey who's the ninja guy?" Storm asked.

"It's Sheik!" Sonic exclaimed as Dusk went over to talk to him. "He and Dusk go a long ways back. He comes from a tribe known as the Sheikah and from what I was told, they had some strong ties with the Royal Family until some sort of betrayal or something."

Dusk soon returned with a grim look of worry on his face as Sheik disappeared in a Deku Nut flash. "It seemed things have taken a turn for the worse in Hyrule. My fellow Elites are now each under a spell cast by Vaati forcing them into their monstrous forms and is causing chaos in the temples and ruins. Link tried to help Dia Baba again but there's also a barrier blocking the Forest Temple that he or Zelda can't remove."

"SAY WHAT?" Sonic shouted in shock then he regained his confidence. "It looks like we need to pick up the pace! Let's get into that Twilight and help that Light Spirit out!"

Dusk nodded and they both entered in with the flames of determination burning in their hearts.

**Author's Notes:**

**O.K I was working on this on and off and now it's done!**

**I continued it from the cliffhanger in Ch.5 and I described the Babylon Rogues from the Riders series incase there's new watchers who are not familiar with that series. Plus for tradition of the SEGA games that often include a new hedgehog, I got Amy having her moment of mistaken identity which actually makes SENSE this time like with the Werehog form in Unleashed since Sonic and Dusk look more like each other than Sonic to Shadow (SA2) and Silver (Sonic '06).**

**I also decided that Sonic's speed would be more of an inherited skill for the sake of the story. As well as I decided to add a Chaos Emerald to the original mark from LoZ because Artemis wanted to honor the Goddesses while he was away from Hyrule.**

**And we find out Dusk's third outfit at last! I wanted to keep the colour scheme close to his fur with adding the scarf to represent the markings the Twili like Midna have. And also he does have an Ocarina of his own that I call the Nightsong Ocarina and it's of the same type as the Fairy Ocarina and the Ocarina of Time, aka a sweet potato ocarina.**

**And yes Dusk is a history and legend lover! And I know the part with the last page was pathetic but we can't always have it go missing or get stolen all the time!**

**Before you guys ask, yes this is a MINOR DuskxWave moment and if I'm making more will be up to me...though I probably might! XD**

**And the lyrics at the top came from a YT vid I was listening to and I figured it might fit this and other future chapters!**

**Next chapter: The path to the shards is revealed!**

**Enjoy and leave comments!**

**Sonic and related are © SEGA and Sonic Team**  
><strong>Twilight Princess and other Legend of Zelda concepts © Nintendo<strong>  
><strong>Dusk is © me so DON'T STEAL OR ELSE!<strong>  
><strong>Lyrics is © Access and their record company<strong>


	8. Halved Paths to Begin the Search!

Chapter 7-Halved Paths to Begin the Search!

The Twins were shocked beyond reason at the sight after they transformed. On the walls of the canyons were what seemed to be paintings of a hedgehog tribe from long ago, all with blue fur and quills, just like them! But the shock was short-lived as they found themselves penned in and surrounded by another pack of Shadow Beasts again. The difference was that one was singled out from the other three in a weird spot so Sonic easily destroyed it, just after getting a small shock on his right arm from the wall, as Dusk finished off the others with his force field.

"Vaati's getting smart with his pens," Sonic commented with a slight growl as he shook his arm from the pain. "I know for sure I'll be feeling that in the morning!"

"Indeed…just like Zant tried with similar tactics but failed," Dusk replied with disgust in his voice as they continued through the canyon.

Oddly enough it was eerily quiet, save for the sound of the Light Spirit coming from an alcove close by. There was no monsters, no other Shadow Beasts, only the insects they would soon detect which they found was strange. The Spirit sadly had little strength to speak, but when they got the Vessel of Light, the words were clear and they began their hunt.

Sonic managed to help kill off 9 out of the 16 insects they needed, but he also noticed Dusk looking increasingly tense with each insect they kill, which in his mind was NOT a good thing as his brother muttered, "Keep on your guard."

Thunder rumbled at these words as Sonic thought, *What the heck is wrong with him? Is there something going to happen with this hunt that's different from the others? Like something big?*

Rain poured heavily, making the ground soft enough for them to dig up 4 more insects before going deeper in to what seemed to be a lake at the end. The last 5 insects were mostly flying around the shore, but as soon as they dispatched them for the Tears of Light as well as another group of Shadow beasts for a Portal, a larger spark of electricity was seen jetting around in the middle of the lake. This caused Sonic's hair to almost stand on end if they weren't so wet from the rain as the spark got closer to them then shot up from the water.

They activated their senses once again as Sonic shouted in fear, "GREAT CHAOS THAT BUG'S GIGANTIC AND CAN MAKE EVEN DARK GAIA WIN A BEAUTY CONTEST!"

His comparison was not all that unreasonable as the Dark Insect Queen was the most ugliest cross between an ant, a beetle, a caterpillar, and the Dark Insects as she attacked by charging at them with her electricity sparking. He noticed that Dusk wasn't going to move in time so he jumped into the way and took the full hit, feeling the charge throughout his body before finding the strength to stretch an arm and smack her to the ground. Dusk didn't hesitate as he leapt onto her and started to bite her fiercely until she started to fly again. They continued this pattern, dodging her charges after Sonic recovered from the first assault, until she was stunned long enough for Dusk to use her force field at the legs to destroy her at last, freeing the last tear.

He suddenly heard a loud "THUMP" and saw that Sonic was finally feeling the pain now that the adrenaline was fading and was lying on his side. "Ah! St…stupid b…bug!"

Dusk looked closely and saw the wounds beneath the singed fur that the Queen left on his brother after he saved the Twilit Mobian's life. Without hesitation, he changed back to his original form and dug into his pouch for a bottle that seemed to have a small ball of pink light in it, but it was actually a healing fairy.

_*Please little one,*_ Dusk spoke in Hylian to her, _*could you heal my brother?*_

She giggled and nodded before she was let out. At once Sonic felt the pain leaving, his wounds fading, and his strength returning as he leapt up and gave a howl in joy.

"Boy does that feel GOOD! What was that you let out?"

"One of many healing fairies from Hyrule. I always keep at least 3 with me in case something happens. They aren't very strong but you already felt how useful they are."

"I sure can! Thanks Dusk!" Sonic said as the last Tear entered the Vessel and they were transported to the Spring just as light returned to the canyon. "You're a really cool brother!"

Dusk smiled at this, then realized they were back at the Spirit Spring as the sun shone down on them. The spring glowed with a familiar light and the spirit, which looked like a female hawk from the ancient times, appeared and sat on her orb.

"Twins of Twilight and Wind," she started with kindness, "I am Aria, the Light Spirit of this canyon which holds your ancestral history. I thank you both for restoring my light in time before true darkness consumed me. What can I do to help you both in return?"

"We'd like to know about the shards to the Triforce of Spirit so we can get to them before a sorcerer named Vaati does," Sonic answered.

"Ah!" she replied with such excitement in her eyes, like she wanted to share such a secret for a long time. "I can share this with you; the Spirit Shards have been divided between the two worlds in order for them to be safe."

"The shards are in both Mobius and Hyrule?" the Twins shouted in amazement at such a strong precaution.

"Indeed, and the ones that are here are in the servers and controller of Chaos. I'm sure you can figure out that little riddle! Good luck!"

She soon faded with a giggle of amusement as Dusk started to think about the riddle. "'The servers and controller of Chaos'? What does she mean by that?"

Sonic, on the other hand, remembered a certain chant that gave him an epiphany!

"The servers are the seven Chaos.

Chaos is power, power enriched by the heart.

The controller is the one that unifies the Chaos!

That's it! The shards here are in the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald!"

"Really? Come to think of it, I did sense something back at the lake where we fought the Dark Queen. Could it be one of the Emeralds?"

"Probably so let's go see!" Sonic replied as he grabbed Dusk's arm again and sped towards the lake, stopping suddenly when he got too close to the edge. "WHOA! Too close for comfort!"

"Sonic is something the matter?" Dusk replied as he started to dig into another pouch for some sort of blue armor with flippers and Sonic replied, "Yeeeaaaah I should let you know now that water and I don't mix. And how can you keep your stuff in such small pouches anyway?"

"That's a secret," he replied with an impish gleam after he got dressed, "and I'm glad you told me of your problem with water now and not later in case we had to go to the Lakebed Temple. I will help you overcome it if you like. Now excuse me."

With that Dusk took a dive into the water, causing some sort of mask to slip over his muzzle, and swam around for a while until he saw an unusual red glow where the water was deepest. He dove deeper while he noticed a large red jewel no bigger than his hand half buried in the mud, assuming that this was a Chaos Emerald his brother mentioned, waved away the mud before grabbing the Emerald and swimming back up to the surface.

"Geez does that suit keeps you from drowning or something because you've been down there for over an hour!" Sonic exclaimed in amazement as Dusk swam back to shore with his prize.

"Well this armor is made from the scales of the Zora, a tribe that can live underwater. They are almost like the merpeople that you probably heard about, but they are actually more human-like in appearance and…well I have a few sketches to show you better than what I can describe in words."

He set the Emerald down, dug into another pouch and brought out some pieces of parchment where he started to look through them and found the one he needed before passing it to Sonic. On it was a sketch of a human-like creature with strong fish and dolphin-like features, especially with the fins, flipper-like feet, and the tail coming from the back of the head. Overall he could see they were beautiful and he could see how their scales made that armor that helped Dusk underwater.

"I made those in my earlier days," Dusk commented just after he quickly got dressed back into his modern clothes and Sonic looked up. "I wanted to keep some images of Hyrule's wonders so I made sketches using parchment from an old journal I used to have until Fyrus accidentally burned it to ashes. Oh well, I could always buy a new one from the market at Hyrule Castle Town."

Suddenly the Chaos Emerald glowed with an unusual silver light, as did the pendant. Before the two of them could try to figure it out, the light shot out of the Emerald and rested into the pendant, causing a small spot near the bottom point to glow softly before fading. The Emerald, on the other hand, resumed its gentle red glow, as if nothing happened at all.

"Sonic…" Dusk breathed in amazement, "you were right…the first 8 shards are in the Emeralds…"

"Well then," Sonic said with his eyes shining with excitement as he picked up the Emerald, "let's get back to the Rogues' ship and start the Emerald hunt!"

With that he grabbed Dusk's arm and sped off to meet the Rogues.

**(At the canyon entrance...)**

Unfortunately, someone else made it to them first as the Sonic stopped suddenly and glared at a familiar black cloaked enemy he now loved to hate. The same went for Dusk as his eyes actually narrowed into a rather threatening glare that could easily rival some of Shadow's worst ones. Two out of three of the Rogues got a good beating as Wave did her best to keep back, all of her spunk and attitude smothered by the fear she had thanks to Vaati's intimidating aura.

Sonic gave a high-pitched whistle to get Vaati's attention, which worked before the sorcerer got a taste of his spin-dash attack in the back. "Take that Vaati!"

The attack sent him sprawling on the ground behind Wave, who took the time to duck inside the ship to keep out of the way of any other attacks from either side. He was about to prepare a spell when he suddenly met with the tip of a dark blue blade as well as a dark green glare that, strangely enough, sent chills down his spine. He regained his composure enough to curse then disappear, leaving the Twins to help Wave with bringing Jet and Storm back into the ship.

Dusk took it upon himself to help bandage their wounds and check for any curses or side effects, giving a sigh of relief when he felt none with his Twilight magic. "It will be alright; they will live."

Wave breathed a sigh of relief but his brother's attitude was far from that.

"Seems like Vaati wanted to scare us by goin' after our friends and rivals!" Sonic concluded with a look of anger on his face.

"Indeed," Dusk replied quietly, then noticed Sonic was about to turn on the communicator when it never beeped. "Making sure, I see?"

"Yeah I am. Who knows how long we've been out here, leaving our friends to Vaati's tricks."

A familiar beeping came up from the device as soon as he turned it on and Tails' panicked voice was heard. "Sonic? Dusk? Are you guys O.K because Vaati was here making death threats so Shadow had to use his full power to scare him off!"

"Say what?" Sonic shouted, his fear rising. "Are you alright? Is everyone O.K?"

"Yeah we all are, thanks to Shadow!" Amy's voice sounded this time, much to Sonic's relief for some odd reason. "He scared off Vaati just before that creep attacked with a spell!"

"How is Shadow?" Dusk asked with concern.

Tails perked up again. "A little tired but that usually happens when he uses his full power. He just got over it a moment ago and is now keeping lookout with Espio."

"Heh, good ol' Shadow. Anyways Tails do you still have that Emerald Radar of yours? We're going to need it!"

"I sure do Sonic! I was fine tuning it this morning so I still have it on my workbench. Is there anything else you need before I go because the battery on this end is about low."

"Yeah could you see if Knux could let us get close to the Master Emerald? I'll explain when we get back!"

"Will do! See you guys later!" And with that it beeped off.

"Talk about lucky!" Wave said in relief, but it was short lived when Dusk muttered, "Yes but how long will our luck last? We must hurry since Vaati is becoming more active as we speak. I can only pray to the Goddesses we will find all of the Chaos Emeralds in time."

**(In an unknown location)**

Vaati appeared at his own hidden sanctuary, highly sore and badly cursing in Hylian at both failed attempts to try to weaken his enemies. One of the white Wolfos he kept as pets sensed its master's tension and came over to see what it could do to comfort him in any way possible. The sorcerer's eyes softened at the beast's actions, thankful that this one was most loyal to him out of the pack he tamed after it was left abandoned at Snowpeak. He kneeled down and stroked the rich white pelt as the Wolfos nuzzled the tension out of him.

_*Hmmm my pet…*_ he purred at it in Hylian, _*you have been most loyal and do you know what loyal ones get? They get a reward…and I got a special reward for you.*_

It stopped its nuzzling and looked deep into its master's eyes in anticipation and excitement.

_*I see you are curious on your reward,*_ he replied in satisfaction as he pulled from his cloak a black rhinestone collar decorated with white crystals, causing the Wolfos' red eyes to light up in gratitude at its master.

_*This will mark you as my most loyal one in the pack…you deserve it my pet since you never hesitate whenever I return home angry or upset and that pleases me greatly,*_ he explained as he slipped on the collar around its neck.

It wagged its tail in happiness, until an unwanted scent reached his nose and he whipped around growling at the source. Vaati stood up and soon noticed a young Sheikah warrior appearing from the shadows; Sheik.

_*Ah Sheik, what have you come to bother me with again? Still trying to convince me otherwise? You know my mind is made up.*_

_*I do realize that,*_ the warrior replied in disgust and kept his distance when he noticed the Wolfos' growls getting worse. _*I actually came to let you know the Twins of Spirit and Twilight have found the way to the half of the Triforce that's here on Mobius. It actually didn't take long for Sonic to figure out the Light Spirit's riddle.*_

_*WHAT? He did already? How can this be? How did he do it?*_

_*If you think I'll turn traitor then you are mistaken. How he found out is up to you to discover, Vaati.*_

And with that he disappeared in a Deku Nut flash, leaving behind a very frustrated sorcerer and his pet glaring into the darkness.

**Author's Notes:**

**I actually had this finished for a couple of days but I wanted to make sure it was done before posting.**

**Here we finally make it to the Twins' place of ancient origin behind the Twilight, and time's just about up for the poor Light Spirit! So while the hunt continues, Dusk gets uneasy until the last bug is the queen of the insects herself! They managed to beat her and the light's restored for them to earn a riddle from the Spirit that reveals the Spirit Shards that are hidden on Mobius are inside the Chaos and Master Emeralds!**

**So now the hunt is on for the Emeralds AGAIN, but not without Vaati coming around to cause trouble! Thankfully luck and timing was on our heroes' side so he went home a literal sore loser. XD**

**But he and Sheik seem to know each other well. And the deal with that will be revealed in a future chapter.**

**I wanted to get the plot moving so I made the Twilight bit a little longer than the rest and we find more about facts about Dusk! Namely he's a good artist and he can swim! Will that help out Sonic and his Hydrophobia? We'll see!**

**Plus I figured Vaati could use a pet so when I saw the White Wolfos designs for Twilight Princess I immediately thought of Vaati!**

**Next chapter: The Emerald Search continues! (AGAIN!)**

**Enjoy and review!**

**Twilight Princess, Legend of Zelda character and concepts are © Nintendo**  
><strong>Sonic and related are © SEGA and Sonic Team<strong>  
><strong>Dusk and everything else is © me so DON'T STEAL OR ELSE!<strong>


	9. Fragmented Spirit Protected by Chaos

Chapter 8-Fragmented Spirit Protected by Chaos

The Twins soon set off on another hunt after the remaining 6 Chaos Emeralds. They were even thankful that Knuckles did let them get close to the Master Emerald in order to get the Spirit Shard in it, making their Shard count two out of eight, and Tails soon finished tuning up the Emerald Radar to make it easier for them in their search. Jet kept up with his end of the truce even more by giving them rides across the ocean when needed.

And they needed it since the second Emerald was in Abadat.

When they set foot in the desert country, with the radar showing that the Emerald was in the main city, Sonic noticed Dusk was looking even more cheery than usual. "Hey what's with you all of a sudden?"

"Oh nothing, except the sight of this country makes me feel comfortable. Probably because of the fact my main territory as a Twilit Elite is the Gerudo Desert that's east of Lake Hylia where the Arbiter's Grounds are."

"And that's where that Mirror of Twilight is, right?"

"That's correct!" Dusk replied, happy that Sonic remembered him mentioning it, and then noticed a young, brown-haired man in a green-grey suit that seemed to be a university student running towards them. "Sonic who is that?"

"That's Professor Pickle's assistant! I wonder what's up."

The assistant took a moment to catch his breath then began to talk. "Sonic I'm glad you're back! Something really strange is going on here! The Professor and a new assistant will fill you in when we get to the lab."

"Whoa-whoa-whoa…a new assistant? When did this guy appear?"

"Well he came around just yesterday. A strange, quiet fellow with sandy blonde hair and I think red or copper eyes as well as an accent I can't quite place. He was dressed up in a light cloak that covered his outfit that had this mark on the front that looks like a crying eye."

"The Shadow's Tear!" Dusk said in sudden surprise knowing who it was. "Sonic the new assistant is Sheik! He must have come out here looking to lend his assistance in a different way and most likely heard of this Professor from the local townsfolk!"

"Hey your friend has that same accent! Who is-" The assistant started but then Sonic cut him off by grabbing the both of them by a wrist each and speeding off to the Pickle Labs.

Sonic hasn't seen the infamous University Professor since the Dark Gaia incident where he first gained his Werehog form so he was both happy and determined to see him in the light of recent events, especially since Sheik was now with him. They soon went inside to see the kind old Professor sitting down enjoying a plate of cucumber sandwiches looking at an old book, while in the back, high on a ladder reaching for another book, was a very slender young male assistant with sandy blonde shoulder-length hair that covered most of his ears, dressed in a light blue suit of his own. When the Professor called for him after he noticed the Twins, the blonde turned to face them with copper eyes and Dusk noticed a pair of small blue hoop earrings on the part of his ears that weren't covered which gave him away as Sheik in disguise.

"I'm glad you have arrived Sonic." Prof. Pickle started in relief just as the Sheikah gracefully leapt down from the ladder and came over to join in the conversation. "As you can see I got some unexpected help from your new friend here."

"I sure can! Nice to see ya again Sheik!"

"As it is to you Sonic and Dusk," Sheik replied back with a smile, and then laughed at the confused look on the Elite's face at his current outfit. "Oh this was the Professor's idea. He figured that it might be easier for me to get around looking like an assistant student of his rather than a foreign member of a tribe nobody around here has heard of before from a land that most would believe to never exist. Frankly I'm glad it works."

"As do I, Sheik," the Professor added before he continued. "Now then, as you both are aware, a sorcerer by the name of Vaati has been around causing a great deal of trouble from that Twilight around South Island to various creatures in the areas outside of the other countries' towns and cities, making it unsafe for the people to be out of town. I understand from Sheik that he is looking for a treasure gifted to Artemis the Hedgehog, whom I learned you both are descended from, known as the Triforce of Spirit so I decided to help out by finding out what I can about the subject from a series of old tomes and manuscripts I just got last month but I never had the chance to go through proper until now. I'm sure you might have something to help me study from as well?"

"Indeed I do," Dusk replied before reaching for his translated version of Artemis' Journals in his pouch and handed it to him. "This is the information from my ancestor's journals about the Triforce of Spirit that I translated from Hylian. It says that it was fragmented but it doesn't say where the Shards are until a Light Spirit told Sonic and I where they were."

"Oh? And where are they?"

Dusk soon whispered in the Professor's ear about their locations and how they already have two of them, in case there were any unwanted ears listening in. "I see. Very interesting. And now the hunt has started again if I understand correctly. Well then, if we find anything else about the Shards or of Artemis or of any more connections between Hyrule and Mobius, we'll let you know. Oh and before I forget, I think I need to give you two this."

He went back to his desk and pulled out the Yellow Chaos Emerald! Sonic took it and brought the pendant close enough for the Spirit Shard to fly out of the Emerald and into the vessel, bringing the Shard count to three. He soon handed the Emerald back to the Professor and Sheik for safe keeping before he and Dusk thanked them all for their help and left for the new signal that appeared on the radar that would lead them to the eastern country of Chun-an.

**(In Chun-an)**

The Professor wasn't kidding when he mentioned that outside every city and town in the various countries there were monsters keeping everyone in town and out of danger! Every creature they met as soon as they arrived and left town was one Dusk knew from Hyrule so it was easy to combine speed and weapon smarts to defeat each one that came their way. Sonic also had the chance to impress his twin again by getting a sword in town and showing his own skills with the blade that gave him the upper edge against even the Bokoblins and their clubs or blades.

"I had forgotten you also had some skill with the sword," Dusk commented as they got close to the Temple of Gaia where the Radar showed the Emerald to be nearby.

"I sure do!" he replied as he started to fondly remember Caliburn, the sacred sword that doubled as his mentor in swordplay when he had an adventure within the stories of King Arthur.

"But I also can see it needs to be refined," Dusk added, interrupting his thoughts. "Some of it is still quite basic and might not save you from something with a shield or heavy armour. I'll help with that as well as your problem with water if you'd like. I know some skills from even the ancient times that might help."

"Really?" Sonic asked as they got closer, not noticing the large spider web in front of them. "Like what? A special-oh yuck!"

Sonic got himself caught in the web and was about to struggle to get loose when he heard something get closer to him as a Skulltula skittered in for the kill! Dusk acted fast and managed to knock the giant spider off the web and onto its back with his Clawshot, revealing the weak spot which he stabbed with a Finishing Blow, instantly killing the pest before freeing his brother.

"Whew! I thought I was spider food for a minute there! What was that thing?"

"Skulltula, a large spider monster with a venomous bite. Attacking from above is useless due to its hard shell unless you find a way to strike its soft underbelly like you've seen me do with one of the Ancient Skills; the Finishing Blow. There are also the smaller Skullwalltula which are found on any wall that can be climbed with vines or stone. Ladders too. They are far weaker than the Skulltula, thankfully, and can be easily killed with even a bullet from a slingshot."

"So when we see a huge web, watch out for big poisonous spiders. Got it. Hey can you teach me that skill now? I think I could use it!"

"Of course, as soon as we get that Emerald right there and I set things up."

Dusk pointed to the Aqua Emerald in the reeds before setting up some logs to teach Sonic the deadly skill. When he was finished, the fourth Shard was already in the pendant and it didn't take no more than half an hour for the blue blur to not only learn the Finishing Blow, but also a back stabbing technique that makes good use of his agility to handle armoured foes that keep their rears unguarded known as the Back Slash. They soon turned on the radar and saw that they still have another Emerald in Chun-an, in the temple surprisingly, and went off to look.

To only again run into trouble once inside the temple that caused Dusk to curse harshly in Hylian as an armoured foe with a ball and chain held the Green Chaos Emerald but seemed to have trouble in getting the precious Shard inside. "For the love of the Goddesses did we HAVE to run into that one?"

He was answered with a close call at it launched its weapon at them and they leapt out of the way. Sonic noticed that its tail didn't have armour, plus it was pre-occupied with trying to hit Dusk, so he sped in front of it to roll behind and use the Back Slash on his target, stunning the creep long enough for the Twilit Mobian to land a few blows of his own. They kept this up a few more times before Dusk landed a Finishing Blow at the tail, killing the target. Tired, but triumphant, they picked up the Emerald to collect the fifth Spirit Shard and soon returned to town to rest and recover before continuing the next day.

**(At Vaati's Hideout)**

Meanwhile at Vaati's hideout, the sorcerer was NOT happy at the turn of events as he viciously blasted various statues that looked like a maiden into pieces out of fury, scaring the Wolfos pack.

_*THAT BLASTED ELITE! HE'S NOW TEACHING THE FOURTH THE ANCIENT SKILLS FROM THE HEROES OF THE PAST! THIS MAKES THEM BOTH STRONGER! Not only that, but those BLASTED CHAOS EMERALDS are keeping me from REACHING. MY. __**GOAL! AAAAARRRRRRGGGGHHH!**__*_

_*And here you are having a temper tantrum like a spoiled child,*_ a quiet male voice with a Mobian accent sounded from behind him as he whipped around to see a short animal-like figure in the shadows with glowing dual coloured eyes; the left one was grey and the right one was an amber colour. _*I'm surprised you underestimated the Twilit Mobian and his twin brother this much.*_

_*And who are you?*_ He growled through clenched teeth but his only answer was an amused chuckle from the other before it spoke again. _*Oh, just someone who is enjoying your failures.*_

Its presence soon faded from the room without a sound, as if it melted in the shadows it hid in, and Vaati growled again before storming off to think up another plan of action against the Twins.

**(In Holoska)**

The next morning led the Twins and the Rogues to the snowy northern country of Holoska where two more Chaos Emeralds were detected by the Radar.

Unfortunately for Dusk he already had problems after putting on a white, furry snow cloak as the male Rogues tried, and failed badly, to keep from laughing as Sonic smacked a hand to his face at them. "So I don't have a proper snowsuit! At least I'm _warm _in this!"

"O.K cut it out you two!" Wave stepped in the room with a wrench in hand and they instantly stopped. "I have to agree with him, though, he does look nice and toasty in that! What is it made of anyway?"

"Would you believe it's freshly shed Yeti fur?" He asked with a smirk and soon began to explain at the perplexed looks on all of their faces. "In Hyrule there's a Yeti couple that lives on a cold peak known as Snowpeak. I nearly froze to death until Yeto, the larger male, found me, brought me to his home in the Snowpeak Ruins, and warmed me up with his creamy Reekfish Soup. His wife, Yeta, made me this snow cloak and I've kept it since as a sign of gratitude. And like I said, it's nice and warm so I don't have to worry about the cold, even in this country!"

"Well then let's go!" Sonic said and they soon stepped off towards an icy wasteland to find the Emerald.

The villagers were very helpful when it came to information, especially since one of the children had the Purple Chaos Emerald in her hands that held the sixth precious shard inside and she also mentioned she saw the White Emerald beyond the plains of ice in a cave where a pack of white wolf creatures took residence.

"White Wolfos!" Dusk concluded at the sound of them. "We'd best be careful! They attack by leaping out of the snow, darting back and forth to confuse their opponent, then leaping in for the kill! The best way to deal with them is countering their leap with a slash of your blade a couple of times, though they are trouble in a pack."

"Sounds like Vaati's sending out his pets even more either way," Sonic commented as they left the village. "He must have found out about the Shards being in the Emeralds from those freaks since we didn't say anything back in Professor Pickle's lab."

"That is a possibility since we did find a fair amount of Shards already. Let's keep on our guard and not take any unnecessary risks."

And that's what they did as they reached the cave where the White Wolfos pack was lying in wait for them. The leader, the one with the collar, kept to the back with the White Emerald in its mouth in case it needed to make a quick escape. It knew its master was watching and would be willing to forgive it in case it failed in bringing the jewel to him. The Twins were as quick and fierce against the pack so it dashed away deeper in, not knowing the Radar picked up the signal.

"Hey one's getting away with the Emerald!" Sonic shouted after the pack was dealt with and he checked the Radar. "Let's get him!"

Dusk nodded as he went into wolf form again and they dashed away on the ice after their prize. It didn't take them long, despite the various detours Sonic took, to corner the wolf and just as they were about to strike, an icicle surrounded by an aqua glow and a large fireball came from above and struck the ground in front of it. The Wolfos leader was so scared of the combo attack that it dropped the Emerald before escaping.

"I know that glow!" Sonic said as soon as a young male white hedgehog dressed in a light blue snowsuit came floating down in the same glow and a purple female cat dressed in a dark violet snowsuit of her own landed gracefully from an opposite ledge. "Silver and Blaze! Boy am I glad to see you guys!"

"Likewise," Blaze replied with a smile as she picked up the White Emerald and brought out the Blue Emerald from her bag. "Tails told us about what was happening when we came to do something here so we decided to help! I found this Emerald in Spagonia and Silver used it to get us here!"

"We also saw those wolves find the White Emerald," Silver added as Dusk transformed back, "and saw you guys coming so we decided to give that pack leader a good scare in hopes it would drop it and the plan worked!"

"Well thanks for the help!" Sonic replied then asked, "So what were you guys planning on doing back here?"

"Well I found this pendant that I haven't seen in a while and I was hoping one of you guys might know something about the runes on it," the white hedgehog answered as he lifted out a small, round silver pendant with an aqua edge and Dusk recognized the Hylian runes etched onto its smooth surface that translated to Silver's name.

"By the Gods…Silver, how long did you have this?"

"Since I was a kid. My parents found it on me when I was adopted."

"I think I know where to find your real family then. These runes are Hylian for your name. I met a hidden tribe that takes refuge behind a place called Arbiter's Grounds in the Gerudo Desert in Hyrule. They recently lost a child by this name so they asked me if I find you, to bring you to them."

"Whoa wait a minute!" Sonic soon interrupted. "So Silver's a _Hylian_ hedgehog and not from the future? How did he get there then?"

"I'm guessing this would also be Vaati's doing but for what reason I don't know of sadly. But we'll find out some other time, for now let's retrieve this world's last two shards and return to South Island so we may prepare for a journey to Hyrule in order to make the Triforce of Spirit whole once again."

As Sonic did that, Blaze took a very surprised Silver aside. "Are you alright?"

"I think so, I don't know. All this time I thought I was from the future but to hear this? I wonder why I was taken away."

"I'm sure we'll figure it out, and no matter what I'll be there for you, always."

Silver looked into her eyes in gratitude and soon kissed her cheek. "Thanks Blaze, I know I can count on you."

He soon went over to the Twins as Blaze lightly touched where he kissed her and smiled before joining the boys. *You sure can, Silver.*

They made it back to South Island without incident with half of the Spirit Pendant, as Sonic calls it, glowing brightly to show they were done. Everyone else welcomed them back and it was decided they would leave in the morning since it had been a long trip around the world. Sheik was there as well, back in his tribal clothes, with more information on the Triforce. It turned out that Vaati DID get to the Shards in Hyrule already and a message from Midna stated that they had been cursed to force his fellow Elites back into their monster forms. So it was agreed that the others would come along to help, with Cream, Cheese and Charmy staying behind since it was too dangerous for them being the youngest and Tails was coming along since he was able to protect himself with his namesakes and his smarts.

Dusk soon sent a reply back with the Sheikah warrior saying that help was on the way, but he couldn't shake a dark feeling in the back of his mind that stated there will be grave danger ahead for even himself.

**Author's Notes:**

**ACK-CHEE-WAWA! HOW LONG WAS IS SINCE I LAST UPDATED THIS STORY? **

***Faints*Yeah sorry for the long wait but Writer's Thwomp kept coming onto me on and off but I finally finished this chapter.**

**Oh and the part of Silver being a Hylian hedgehog is OBVIOUSLY something I made up for the sake of a future plot part! And that figure laughing at Vaati is part of it so pay attention!**

**Aren't I sneaky for slipping in those kind of surprises? XD And there's more to come!**

**So basically the Twins have to travel halfway around the world to find the Spirit Shards on Mobius before preparing for a trip to Hyrule! And that's where a REAL good chunk of the story will be!**

**Sadly the good news turns bad as Dusk finds out his fellow Elites (the TP bosses excluding Zant and Ganon-DORK if anyone was paying attention) fell to the Spirit Shards being cursed and making them monsters again which raises fears for himself.**

**Will they stop Vaati or will the darkness reign? We'll have to see!**

**Next Chapter: A trip to Hyrule! New friends will be made but Vaati will be up to something!**

**Enjoy and leave comments!**

**Sonic and related are © SEGA/Sonic Team**  
><strong>Legend of Zelda characters and concepts © Nintendo<strong>  
><strong>Dusk and everything else is © me so DON'T STEAL OR ELSE!<strong>

**P.S. Skyward Sword rocks though one of my little brothers have almost beaten it! Sad right? I need to get back on the Wii when I get home!**


	10. Interceptions and New Friendships

Chapter 9-Interceptions and New Friendships

The next day arrived a little quicker than even Sonic wanted but even he knew the sooner they get to Hyrule the better. Cream's mother, Vanilla, agreed to watch the youngest ones since they were being left behind and Knuckles made sure the Master Emerald was protected by a barrier so Eggman, who was also staying behind with Omega watching him under Shadow's orders, or anyone else would have any funny ideas about stealing it while he was away.

"I hope Charmy won't be too big of a handful for ya," Vector said with a hint of concern to Vanilla after she arrived to see them off (as well as Eggman and Omega) and to pick up the hyperactive bee. "If you don't keep your eye on him he'll be in heaps of trouble."

"Oh don't worry Vector," she reassured him as they noticed Charmy, Cream, and Cheese wishing everyone good luck, "I'll make sure he'll keep out of mischief. Besides he and Cream gets along fine so it should be alright."

Dusk was in the space outside of the workshop, carefully muttering a spell under his breath. He was back into his dark armor and was trying to make a portal large enough for the group to get to Hyrule, specifically the Spirit Spring in Ordon Province, and stay together. But for that whole few moments until the portal was ready, he kept on having a dark feeling that things might not go according to plan.

*Oh I hope and pray to the Goddesses that I'm wrong,* he thought as he looked at the portal that was larger that the ones he done so far and turned to the group to say a few last-minute things before it was time to go. "Before I activate this portal to Hyrule, I'd like to let you all know that I also added an extra spell to make sure you all will understand the Hylian language as if it wasn't foreign to you at all."

"Well that saves a headache and a half," Knuckles replied in relief.

"But also be warned that there will be many dangers since Vaati had already caused enough damage around Hyrule so be careful in what you do."

They all nodded in understanding at this, knowing they made the right choice in leaving the kids behind. Soon Dusk activated the portal after they all said their farewells and they became like small black squares while being transported to Hyrule.

Sadly that dark feeling came true as they heard dark laughter and something that looked like a red lightning bolt struck the portal just when it was almost gone, causing turbulence inside before vanishing completely.

"Goodness gracious what was that?" Vanilla exclaimed after everything went calm.

"I have a nasty feeling that Vaati intercepted somehow," Eggman replied with a grim look on his face. "I hope they are alright on the other side."

Cream and Charmy looked like they were hoping the same thing as Cheese hid in her ears, shaking in fear.

"Please let our friends be safe," she whispered in fright.

Nearby, a lone Sheikah warrior looked on with the same prayer in his mind before transporting himself back to Hyrule.

**(O.K NOW it's time to get to Hyrule!)**

Meanwhile, Link was coming down from the ranch on Epona, unaware of what just happened. He was just finishing helping Fado with rounding up the goats when the children, Malo, Talo, Beth, and Colin, came running up in excitement.

"Hey Link you won't believe what happened at the Spirit Spring!" Talo shouted as they came up.

"What happened?" Link replied in growing concern since last time they were kidnapped by the Bulblin tribe and he was knocked unconscious, starting his adventure in the Twilight.

"We were out there waiting for Colin's dad to come back from town and something landed in it out of those portals you use!"

"Something landed in it?" he echoed in surprise.

"It wasn't one silly," Beth scolded her friend, "it was two spiky looking animals! One was wearing dark scary armor while the other didn't and he had blue fur!"

"Are they alright?" Link asked in curiosity, as well as relief.

"They seemed O.K because of the spring's water," Colin answered.

"Ilia is watching them," Malo added quietly.

Without another word the young hero trotted off to see what was going on. It didn't take him long to get there and he soon heard not only Ilia but two young male voices he didn't know until he got to the spring and saw the blue animal-like creatures that the children described, one with armor and darker blue patches in his fur and the other without, talking to her.

"So you don't know where they went, Sonic?" she asked the armorless one who had red shoes, white gloves, bright emerald eyes and a sliver triangle-shaped pendant around his neck.

"That's pretty much it. I'm guessing ol' dark cloaked, snow white, and evil got desperate enough to split us up! Me and Dusk were the only ones who not only stayed together, but also landed in the right place."

"Well I did send the other children to go and fetch my friend Link and I'm sure he'll help you both."

Suddenly, they heard a splash and saw Dusk was tackle-hugged by a familiar black-and-white Twili imp named Midna! The scene was too much for Sonic that he fell over laughing as Link dismounted Epona with a chuckle knowing it was safe.

"Dusk you made it back!" Midna squealed in delight seeing her new elite was safe and sound. "I was worried that something went wrong over in your world!"

"M-Midna I'm glad to see you too!" Dusk laughed as he hugged his sort-of foster mother back before she let him up. "And things did go according to plan…until…"

"What's wrong?" Midna asked and Sonic answered, "Vaati attacked the portal that was bringing us here and split all of us up! I have no idea where the others are and I'm starting to get a nasty feeling about all of this."

"Midna, Link, this is the one I was looking for; my twin Sonic," Dusk started as both Sonic and Link shook hands. "We were on our way with a good amount of his friends coming to help when halfway through we felt some horrible turbulence and most of them went to different areas beyond our reach for now. Sonic and I managed to arrive here together because to the Triforce of Power resonating with the half piece of the Triforce of Spirit."

"What?" Link suddenly shouted at this. "You mean such a piece exists? Where is it?"

"Right here," Sonic answered as he held up the pendant and as Link got closer to have a look, half of it glowed with a silver light while the Triforce of Courage glowed gold, then green for some reason, before both stopped glowing altogether. "Huh, that's as weird as the red glow Dusk's piece gave off back in the portal."

"It's probably becoming re-synched with the original three pieces in order for its full power to become unleashed once we manage to make it whole again," Dusk stated before giving a shrug. "Of course I could be just guessing."

"And over the last few days I learned your guesses are always head on," Sonic commented. "But what should we do now?"

"Why not you both come and rest in my home while we figure out some way to help find your friends," Link suggested and they both agreed before leaving.

But before Sonic went through the gate, his ears perked as if he heard something so he turned around behind him to find nothing. "Huh, weird…Thought I heard someone…oh well."

He shrugged and dashed off to catch up with the others, not knowing of the slight glow to the spring, at least not yet.

**(Nightfall...)**

Later that night after they came up with not even a shred of a solution and a bit of sword practise for all three, Sonic was deep in his sleep when he suddenly sensed the voice from before and saw a bright light coming from the nearby Spring. He jumped out of bed to tell Dusk and Link, only to find they had just left so he quickly caught up with them at the bottom of the ladder.

"Hey what's going on?" he asked in curiosity and excitement.

"Ordon is calling us," Dusk said simply as they went to the Spring.

Sure enough there was the Light Spirit waiting for them. Sonic noticed that unlike the ones in Mobius, this one took a larger, more natural animal form, specifically a goat, and the light sphere was nicely framed by his horns.

"Three chosen of the Goddesses," it began in a haunting, yet gentle, male voice, "I thank you for coming to my call. I have news for the two of Twilight and Spirit that you must also hear of, brave youth."

Sonic's heart almost skipped a beat in anticipation as he waited for what had to be said and Ordon turned his head towards the forest. "The ones you have brought with you, one of Twilight, have been scattered across this vast land of Hyrule. One is within the province of my brother Faron but the Sorcerer's influence is keeping me from telling where but I do know it is one who is able to fly with no wings and is not a bird."

Sonic pondered this for a bit, then gasped in realization! The one stuck in Faron Province was TAILS! Dusk also came to the same conclusion and swore under his breath to help his brother save the young kitsune if he was ever in danger, and Link nodded when he saw the Twins' reaction.

"If that Vaati have done anything to hurt Tails-" Sonic started in an threatening tone before Ordon spoke again, interrupting him.

"Please calm yourself, one of the wind. I also have something to share with you, one of Twilight. Your Twili comrades, though may indeed be under the Sorcerer's spell, can be freed when you defeat them in their beast forms, freeing each silver fragment."

Dusk sighed in relief at this news. "I thank you, great Light Spirit, for this message. I was worried that I may have to kill them, but I see it wasn't necessary especially since two of them are my closest friends."

Sonic fondly smiled at these words. Even in his short time on Mobius, Dusk always did feel a strong sense of protection for friends and family which earned a lot of admiration from his speedier twin and it got him wondering if that's the true source of his inner strength and not the Twilight magic that helps him make up for his lack of speed. Link smiled in admiration as well as determination at his two new friends, silent ling swearing to the Goddesses themselves to help them at any moment as did Midna deep in his shadow.

Despite not showing so, the Spirit seemed to smile as it faded with some final words: "Remember this, three of the Goddesses; if the darkness seems its thickest, seek out the light in your hearts for that will give you the strength to go forward. Now go and seek out Faron and your path shall be clear!"

The sun was rising as the spring went back to normal, signalling not only a new dawn but a new adventure as the three made their way to Faron Woods.

**(Let's go to a new place, shall we?)**

Meanwhile in a separate realm altogether, three divine figures wearing golden robes looked down on Hyrule at what had transpired.

"_**It seems the fourth had been found by your Child of Destiny dear sister,"**_ a young green haired maiden with long ears and emerald eyes filled with courage said to another female with red hair and power-filled ruby eyes. _**"I have hopes he will do his duty well."**_

"_**Of course he will Farore!"**_ the red maiden snapped at Farore in irritation. _**"I have learned well after my piece was stolen by that darker thief! These two carries his blood so it was right for me to choose one to guide the other!"**_

"_**Peace Din,"**_ the third with blue hair and sapphire eyes filled with wisdom said gently. _**"You were in the right to choose this one like you said but there is worry for the future. I feel there will be a challenge of emotions for this fourth seems to carry a darkness inside of him that cannot be truly tamed."**_

"_**But as long as he keeps his darker emotions in order Naryu,"**_ a fourth voice soon chimed in as a male hedgehog with silver fur and dual-coloured blue/green eyes arrived in a similar golden robe, _**"then the darkness will be kept under control. I, for one, have faith in my chosen Child of Destiny."**_

"_**Ordonis!"**_ Farore exclaimed to voice out their surprise. _**"I thought you never leave your Mobian realm!"**_

"_**Well I had reason to this time because of the Twins of Destiny and what else had transpired. Now let us watch and wait as we may see a brighter light for both Hyrule and Mobius than there ever was."**_

And that's what the four Gods just did as the three heroes entered the Faron Woods.

**Author's Notes:**

**Oh sweet mercy am I overdue for an update!**

**So sorry for the months of waiting! I had Writer's Thwomp off and on so it was a pain to write!**

**Of course over the last few months I gained some new watchers and readers so I'm cool with it!**

**Here is now the start of one of the Hyrule Sagas that I labelled _Dawn of Adventure_ of which the easier stuff will happen first! This will be going through until I think around they get to Arbiter's Grounds and that's where it'll REAALLLLY get intense! I'm not going to say how but I did leave a hint in the spot of the Gods so if you guys want to leave guesses then be my guest!**

**Oh and I finally decided on leaving Vaati out for a bit because I wanted to show what I felt the Goddesses of Hyrule looked like as well as what Ordonis does as well!**

**Please note that in life he did have blue fur but as a God his fur turned silver by the power of the fourth piece.**

**And Link fans can rejoice (or glomp me to death whichever one comes first) now that he is back and is sticking around until the end of the story!**

**So here's the summed up version as always:**

**Good news: the gang made it to Hyrule. BAD NEWS: Vaati split them up minus the Twins!**

**So after explaining the situation to Ilia, Mayor Bo's daughter, the Twins befriends Link, the Hylian hero, who offers to help after Midna and Dusk had a interesting reunion.**

**Ordon the Light Spirit soon calls them before dawn telling them the others split up around Hyrule and Tails is in the next province over but only Faron knows where he is exactly thanks to Vaati. (He's really getting on their nerves now isn't he?) Also he mentions a way of freeing the other Twilit Elites, much to Dusk's relief so they now make their way to Faron Woods to start another adventure.**

**Over in the Realm of the Gods, hopes are high but so are worries as four Gods watch our heroes begin.**

**Next Chapter: Trouble in the Faron Province!**

**Enjoy and review!**

**Sonic and related are © SEGA/Sonic Team**  
><strong>Legend of Zelda characters and concepts © Nintendo<strong>  
><strong>Dusk and everything else is © me so DON'T STEAL OR ELSE!<strong>


	11. Foxes in the Forest Temple

Chapter 10-Foxes in the Forest Temple

The two hedgehogs and the young Hylian made good time getting through the Faron Woods. Despite its known tranquility, there had been a few Bokoblins, Keese, Skulltulas, large rats, and Deku Babas taking refuge in the forest again as of late. They stopped by Faron's Spring, only to get more bad news: Tails was in the Forest Temple and the barrier was keeping him from sensing anything that would say if the young kitsune was hurt or not so the boys had to continue through the now monster-infested Woods. Sonic had plenty of practice in defeating them and impressed Link greatly with the techniques he used with his great speed and impressive agility, even if Dusk was giving him lessons.

Sadly when the boys reached a certain forest clearing after passing through a short tunnel, they soon realized another problem as they saw an unwanted poisonous fog filling the area.

Sonic wrinkled his nose at the smell. "Whew! What a stench! How are we going to get through that stuff? Even with my speed, even I don't think I'll make it more than half way!"

"That's why this time we need to walk slowly at the light of our lanterns," Link said as he and Dusk were secretly surprised and impressed that Sonic was actually agreeing with that idea.

Link and Dusk soon took out the lanterns and they with Sonic took out the enemies along the way as they soon made it to the other side. There they saw a female monkey as well as a large baboon that usually lived in the temple waiting for them! Dusk wasted no time transforming into a wolf so he could hear what they were saying before they left to go deeper in.

Dusk looked solemn as he changed back to relay what was said to him. "It seemed that the Forest Temple is littered with dark creatures again and they saw Tails being brought into the room where Dia Baba is in again. But they do say he was unharmed from what they could tell, just trapped. They also said they and the other monkeys will be there to help us when needed."

As much as Sonic was worried on how Tails became trapped in the Forest temple, he was relieved to hear Vaati hasn't harmed him yet and they would have friends in high places. Literally. But he soon had a thought, if Vaati wasn't aiming to harm Tails, then he was bait for a trap! Like that was going to work but Sonic does give the sorcerer an "A" for effort as the three continue through.

They stopped at a small stand that was manned by a bird to refill the lanterns and to get red potions for the temple ahead when Sonic picked a strange sound, like the echo of a dog panting. He looked over to see a silver wolf with dual-coloured eyes; one green, one blue. The other two seemed to notice as well as it was coming over and they saw the eyes were more that of a Mobian than a normal wolf.

It seem to have gently smiled as it touched its nose on Sonic's pendant, causing it to glow, and he soon fainted before he could ask anything.

**XXX-XXX**

He woke up in what looked like a scene of white. He noticed some familiar landmarks, like the Master Emerald Shrine and the pyramid in the Mystic Ruins, as well as some unfamiliar ones that he guessed he'll see as he goes through Hyrule.

The echoing came back for a few moments but then it stopped as he looked behind him to see another silver hedgehog almost similar to him but dressed similar to Dusk in a silver tunic of ancient origin and of course those dual-coloured eyes.

*What the?!* he thought as he gaped in amazement

Ordonis chuckled at the look in surprise in his descendant's face. He and the other Goddesses figured it would be a good idea for him to train and teach the young one some new skills and magic in his journey as a Child of Destiny.

"_**Hello young one who bears my brother's speed,"**_ he said in a gentle tone that calmed Sonic a bit. _**"My name is Ordonis and I am here to pass to you various skills and spells that will aid you and your friends in your journey against the darkness. Each of these comes from myself and the Goddesses themselves as you also will gain blessings from special chosen Oracles that will add to the light of the Triforce of Spirit. Will you accept my offer?"**_

"If it means helping kick Vaati's butt, sure thing!" Sonic said in excitement that caused the God to laugh at his mirth.

"_**Very well! The first of these gifts I will pass to you is known as Farore's Wind. It was used by the Hero of Time to warp back to the entrance of any temple and dungeon originally but now this has been altered to allow you to quickly warp away from danger. I know you have the skill of Chaos Control, which works in a similar fashion, but my Triforce has sealed it for you to learn this skill that will only work in Hyrule. Will you accept this spell?"**_

Sonic nodded, seeing that he might need it since this world and its dangers were still new to him and he didn't want to go overboard, despite his love for adventure. Ordonis smiled before he closed his eyes and clapped his hands to reveal a green diamond-shaped crystal with a green light inside. It floated towards Sonic and soon fused with his entire being. Afterwards, he felt the power rise and practiced warping around Ordonis a few times to get used to it.

There was still something bugging him about the Chaos Control being sealed. "Hey if Chaos Control doesn't work with me, does that mean Shadow can't use it either?"

Ordonis shook his head as his eyes shone with understanding at the younger one's concern. _**"No it doesn't. The darker one can still use his Chaos abilities here. It's only sealed with you due to the Triforce of Spirit. Now I must leave but I will come before you reach each temple and dungeon to pass a new skill as the silver wolf you just saw. The Goddesses and I shall watch you three on your journey always."**_

"Thanks Ordonis and don't worry;" Sonic replied before the light got brighter. "You can count on us!"

**XXX-XXX**

Sonic groaned slightly as he woke up to Link and Dusk looking down at him, his twin brother looking concerned but the young swordsman had a knowing look in his eyes.

"That wolf…he taught you a new skill, didn't he?" he asked and Sonic flashed his smile.

"Yep. Wait a sec…how'd you know?" he asked as he leapt back on his feet.

The proud eyes seemed to give a slight gleam. "I guess you can say something similar happened to me. The spirit of a past hero came to me in the form of a golden wolf with a crimson eye; the other one seemed badly scarred. He taught me the ancient sword skills from the heroes before me and I've never forgotten them. They helped me out on more than one occasion since starting to help Midna and all of Hyrule when Zant, then Ganondorf, threatened the land. Something tells me though…it's a little different for you."

Sonic smirked before warping a few feet away with Farore's Wind, just missing the barrier that blocked the path up to the Temple entrance. "Whoa! I guess this is what's keeping us out!"

The barrier looked similar to those that penned in the Twins while they fought Shadow Beasts, but it was larger, darker, and gave off a feeling of dread as well as, strangely enough, a faint signature of Chaos Energy.

"So this is it," Dusk stated as he closely studied the obstacle, then nodded before turning to his brother and suddenly spoke in Common Mobian. Sonic, how did that chant of yours go?

Link looked confused as both Twins whispered to each other in Mobian, and of course he didn't understand their language, before they nodded and Sonic nudged him. "I suggest you better step back for this."

He did just that as Dusk closed his eyes, activated his power, and spoke in Ancient Hylian.

_*The servers are the seven Chaos_

_Chaos is power, power enriched by the heart_

_The controller is the one that unifies the Chaos._

_Chaos of Mobius, hear my plea…_

_Give me the power to clear our path to the light!_

_Twilit Arrow of Cleansing Chaos!*_

If the Chaos Emeralds heard him, they did answer as seven lights surrounded him suddenly. He soon armed himself with his bow, with a mysterious glowing arrow forming in it that seemed mixed of light and darkness. He let it fly and destroyed the barrier with ease. Sonic gave out an impressed whistle while Link looked on with surprise and Midna gaped in disbelief after appearing from her friend's shadow.

"How in the name of the Dark Realm did you do that?!" she shouted after recovering.

"When I found a Chaos Emerald back on Mobius as we started our hunt for the shards, I felt a connection made through the Chaos Energy and the Triforce of Power. I figured that connection would still work between realms if I said the correct words and thank the Goddesses I was right. Thanks to Sonic for telling me the chant that activates the energy of the Emeralds, I was able to ask them for help in removing the barrier, allowing us passage into the Temple. Now let us make haste, for time is of the essence and Goddesses knows how long Tails has left."

The others nodded as they entered, determined to save the young kit.

**XXX-XXX**

They weren't in the Temple for five minutes when they suddenly split-up. Sonic ended up leaning on a wall that held a hidden door that made him fall, then spin through a hidden loop. It was then decided that the other two continued by the usual route, to find the monkeys were captured again.

As they got close to the 4th monkey, they were about to be ambushed by Skulltulas when another Gale Boomerang stunned them long enough for the two sword-wielders to destroy them. They soon saw that Sonic found the spare that Link placed in this temple for safe keeping and soon the blue blur sped away after giving his thumbs up and two more monkeys were seen going deeper in the temple.

"That brother of yours is full of surprises!" Midna said after Link freed the monkey and Dusk nodded in agreement as they continued through.

It wasn't long until all of the monkeys were freed and Link and Dusk were waiting on Sonic in front of the boss' room. They went to get the key when they found a note from him saying he got it and will meet them later. They only waited a short time when he arrived in a flash of green light.

"Whew! I nearly became spider food at the last minute but I managed to get here!"

His friends gave an amused chuckle at how light-hearted he was and soon let him open the door, arming themselves for the battle within. The room was the same as the first time Link came in here to battle Dia Baba, only this time, high above the pool, was a crystalline sphere.

Sonic gasped when he saw who was sleeping inside. "TAILS!"

Tails' ears twitched at the sound of his voice and soon woke up. For a moment he looked around somewhat half-asleep and as soon he saw his brother figure, the fatigue was replaced with fear.

"SONIC GET OUT OF HERE!" He shouted as the water started to bubble below. "IT'S A TRAP!"

There was no time to run though, as the smaller plants of Dia Baba soon rose up from the pool and snapped at both hedgehogs and Hylian. All three were too fast for it, though, and Link signalled to Sonic for them to use the Gale Boomerangs at the Bomblings and then the plants. He got the idea and did just that, injuring the plants as they sunk back in the pool.

Dusk tensed. "It's not over yet."

As if by a signal, the true Dia Baba soon rose out with a roar, making the Bomblings sink. "There she is! We have to distract and stun her somehow!"

"I'm on it!" Sonic said as he also noticed a strange track also rose from the pool that led around the top of the tree behind her, where a Bombling was up there waiting!

He sped along the track as the other two kept Dia busy, used the Boomerang to snatch the Bombling, and threw it at her. It hit dead on and soon she was stunned long enough for Dusk to take a few hits at the eye in her mouth. She soon rose back up and sent out a long stream of acid at them, but she missed and the cycle continued until Link finally used the Ending Blow on her.

She flung around then withered before breaking apart and the Spirit Shard, once again pure, returned to the vessel around Sonic's neck. "One down, seven to go."

"Indeed," Dusk agreed with his brother as all three were tired but triumphant.

The crystal around Tails soon shattered and he used his tails to fly down to Sonic, soon landing in his arms and crying in joy and relief. "Sonic I was so scared! V-Vaati was using me to trap you guys so that plant could kill you! I'm so glad it failed! I'm glad you're alright!"

"I'm glad YOU'RE O.K buddy!" Sonic replied as he comforted the young kit, then he remembered. "Hey did you see the others, Tails?"

He sadly shook his head. "No I blacked out through the portal so I didn't see where they went. I'm sure Vaati is using them the same way so we need to hurry!"

"I guess that's where I come in!" Midna's voice sounded as she came up from Link's shadow, and scared Tails a bit. "Sorry about that."

They soon heard another female moan behind them and looked to see an adult Twili who was very tall and lean with violet and green markings decorating her black armor in a similar fashion to Dusk's. When she sat up and took off her helmet to nurse her headache, she was revealed to have long dark hair tied up and decorated with what looked like a crystal-shaped flower and slightly long bangs that went just past her nose covering half of her pale face. And while Midna's eyes looked like a sunset, this one's eyes looked like they were coloured like a bold tropical flower with her mixed reddish-pink and violet shades.

"Ugh," she said in a tomboyish voice. "Did someone get the name of that Bulblin that hit me?"

"Dia Baba!" Dusk exclaimed in relief as he ran over to his dear friend, stunning all but Sonic and Midna since they already knew about Vaati's influence on the Elites.

"Eh?" Dia said in confusion until she saw her furry friend in front of her and soon smirked. "Well isn't it our new Elite, the Twilit Mobian! What are you doing here?"

He soon explained of the events so far, including what happened to her, and her eyes narrowed into slits as her voice came out in a snarl as a light sword that looked like a blade of grass with flowers for a hilt appeared in her hand. "That cursed snake of the Dark Realm! How dare he do such things! Is there anything I can do to help?"

An idea came to Link's mind at the offer remembering a certain group of guards that ran away at the first word of a monster and he hoped that Dia would help. "Could you go to Hyrule Castle and see what you can do to help with the guards?"

Her smirk came back. "Are they so cowardly that they are giving the poor princess of this realm a headache?"

Link nodded. "Then I'll help whip 'em into shape! I was one of the best guard captains in the Twilight Realm before I became an Elite so I know what I'm doing!"

Midna gave a smirk of her own as she set down a portal outside. "She's not kidding boys. I sometimes use her as a threat to the newbies in my guard."

Dusk smiled warmly to his friend. "I'm so glad that your fire never dimmed Dia. I was so worried about you and the others when I got the news. I'm guessing the Palace…"

"You got it," she replied after he trailed off with a dark look in his dark emerald orbs. "The crazy sorcerer put the drop on us and cursed us all not long after you left. But I have faith that you and your brother will team up well with Link and save us all."

All three beamed at her words of praise, Sonic giving his usual nose rub. "Aw thanks Dia! You can count on us!"

He heard an unexpected yelp from Tails as they noticed his brother was suddenly wrapped in a gentle hug. "And this poor cutie was used to trap you so I could kill you?! That freak's got a heart blacker than what Zant did! If you want, I'll take this little guy along so he'll be safe at the Castle!"

Sonic smiled at that offer, even as Tails, suddenly returning the hug, was silently asking to go. "Sure if you want! I'm sure Tails could use his smarts to help out the Princess there since he is a little genius for his age, right buddy?"

Sonic had to reach up on his toes to ruffle he kit's head fur a bit as he laughed. "Right Sonic! I'll see what I can do! Good luck to the rest of you and be careful! I'll find a way to let you know if I hear anything about the others!"

With that Dia and Tails left with a separate portal, not without a note Link wrote while everyone was still occupied that would let Zelda know of the chain of events. The rest of them left for Faron's Spring through Midna's portal to return to the village for the night and leaving for the Eldin Province the next day.

And with hopes high on the coming dawn of light for Hyrule!

**XXX-XXX**

**Author's Notes:**

**Yeah you guys can shoot me for this but I was working on this chapter on and off for sure!**

**It's just the plot bunnies for other stories have been upgrading to karate kicks for other stuff but that's O.K.**

**I got this done over the Thanksgiving weekend so it's all good.**

**Here Sonic gets to learn a new ability, Link gets a case of deja vu, and they save both an old and new friend!**

**O.K now here's a bit of info on my version of Dia Baba:**

**She's basically a tomboy with an attitude and she used to be a loyal captain to the Twilight Guard before impressing Midna's mother enough to earn her place among the elites. Her form comes from her secret love of nature but her well known love of anything creepy crawly. (Spiders especially. She kept a pet Walltula once until it died of old age.) She can be spiteful when angry, irritated, or just plain frustrated so those Hylian guards better watch themselves around her!**

**And a lot of people have been wondering why I left the Emeralds on Mobius. Well for 2 reasons:**

**1. Stemming from Unleashed, the Emeralds act as a way to balance Mobius so taking them would lead to dire consequences.**

**2. This Chapter says it all with Dusk's new skill.**

**Next Chapter: Off to Eldin!**

**Enjoy and leave comments!**

**Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess characters and concepts are © Nintendo**

**Sonic characters and concepts are © SEGA/Sonic Team**

**Everything else is © me so DON'T STEAL OR ELSE!**


	12. Tribal Flames Part 1

Chapter 11-Tribal Flames Part 1

"-and after I stopped Merlina and her plans as well as gave her a few gentle words about enjoying life before it ends, the knights respected me as their king since Caliburn chose me to wield him but I had other things to do so Merlina sent me home…only to meet up with a very angry Amy because I forgot we were supposed to be on a date."

Link, Dusk, and the children laughed at this since Sonic turned so red in shame and embarrassment at his mistake while he sat on top of the covered wagon. The older ones were bringing the children, Uli, and Ilia to Kakariko Village as a favour to her father Bo since the Sheikah started appearing more each day and Renado the Shaman sent a letter offering to watch them since Ordon Village isn't exactly fortified. Link and Sonic decided to pass the time by swapping stories of their adventures to get to know each other more, with Sonic just finishing his Arthurian adventure.

Rusl also gave Sonic a new sword, the Ordonian Sword, to use just before they left since his old one from Chun-an was somehow wearing thin and had a good-sized crack in it, most likely from the battles on Mobius and in the Forest Temple for it really wasn't that well made for such heavy fighting. He said that he would meet up with his group in town and would let them know if they heard anything about Sonic's friends.

"I can see you are no stranger to battle with each tale!" Link said with a half-chuckle as he decided to tease him a bit. "But when it comes to women, that seems to be a different story!"

"Says the one who has more than one woman in Hyrule falling for him," Midna perked up from his shadow with a laugh causing Link to blush brighter than Sonic did as he yelled, "MIDNA! They didn't need to know that!"

"HA! NOW who's the one with women problems?!" Sonic shouted, causing more laughter and Link said nothing as he pulled down his cap over his eyes to hide his embarrassment and possible humiliation.

"Alright everyone that's enough teasing for one day," Uli soon said, bringing on the calm as she rearranged Anea's blanket while holding her, then giving a somewhat stern look to Link's shadow. "That means you Midna."

A nervous, yet apologetic, chuckle only sounded from within. Lately Midna had been making herself known more because she thinks it would help her get more respect from the light-dwellers towards her people as a way of healing old wounds. So far it's been working as the villagers from Ordon had accepted her right off the bat and, of course, Dia is helping out Princess Zelda with the guards.

"Hey how fast can you really go, Sonic?" Talo piped up from inside and the hedgehog smirked. "I can go so fast that you'll miss seeing me when you blink!"

The children gasped in admiration at this, then they all heard someone call out for Link so they stopped to see nothing more than the mailman running up. Link grumbled in annoyance as he got a letter from Zelda and the mailman soon ran back towards Kakariko village.

"Geez didn't that guy notice the monsters?!" Sonic asked in confusion and sarcasm and Dusk only shrugged.

"Listen to this!" Link suddenly said and soon read the letter out loud.

"Dear Link,

I thank you, Midna, Dusk, and Sonic for sending the help and for sharing the good news about the rumoured fourth piece. Miles, whom you know as Tails, had been helping in not only researching the connections between our worlds but also is using his flying skills to watch out for monster attacks from the air. Dia wasted no time in starting to train my guards to do their duties properly; even going as far as scolding, then punishing them for sneaking away to the bar to try to "skip class" as she put it.-"

At that note they all started to snicker before Link continued.

"-Telma also asked me to let you know that she and her group are looking into more information, especially with the help of two new members from the Shiekah Clan and Gerudo Tribe respectfully. If I also find anything of interest I will let you know.

Good luck and may the Goddesses protect you always.

Princess Zelda."

"The Gerudo Tribe has returned as well?!" Dusk shouted in disbelief. "When did this happen?!"

"Must've been while you were at my place looking for Mobius' shards," Sonic replied. "I mean you didn't mention anything about them being back while you were there."

"That's true but this is still a surprise! I thought they've been long lost since the end of the era of the Hero of Time!"

"Well they are also nomads Dusk," Midna perked up. "They were probably away from Hyrule until the time was right for them to return."

He gave a sigh. "You're probably right. I forgot that detail. Well, let's see if we can make it through the Goron Mines to find the next shard after visiting the Sheikah Clan."

Sonic, Link, and Midna agreed as they entered the Eldin Province and eventually Kakariko Village.

**XXX-XXX**

They were welcomed with quite the sight when they entered the village: The village seemed repaired and there were men, women, and children in clothes similar to Sheik! The said Sheikah also noticed them when he was talking to an older man and a young girl near a house that was next to a vast spring.

"Welcome to Kakariko Village my friends!" he said with such mirth in his eyes that reflected the smile on his face when he pulled down his mask. "As you can see my Clan took no time in repairing the homes and shops, especially with help from the Gorons up on the peak."

"I'll say!" Link said incredulously as the children, Sonic, Ilia, and Uli got off the cart.

Some Sheikah children soon came over. At first they were shy, but it didn't take them long to make friends with the Ordon Children that it made everyone else smile.

An older Sheikah, dressed like he had more authority, soon came over. His own blond hair showed signs of greying and he wore a tan cloak over his clothes that was held by a clasp that was in the shape of the Shadow's Tear. His deep copper eyes showed wisdom and leadership that was now mixed with the mirth of seeing the children play.

He gave a chuckle. "It's nice to see the children make friends with those outside the Clan."

"Yes it is Chieftain," Sheik replied and the others were surprised at this great man being the leader of this clan.

"I apologize for not introducing myself," the chieftain soon said. "I am Sirius, the leader of the Sheikah Clan. I heard from Sheik here that you'll all be coming as well as your recent adventures thus far. I trust you in the defeat of Vaati."

"It is a pleasure and an honour to earn your trust Chieftain," Dusk soon said with a bow. "I am Dusk, the Twilit Mobian and current chosen one for the Triforce of Power. The plain blue hedgehog is my twin Sonic, and this young swordsman is the Hero of Twilight Link, with my princess Midna hiding within his shadow. And these two women are from the Ordon Village; Uli is the mother of two of the children and the wife of Rusl, and Ilia is the daughter of Bo, the mayor."

At that note, Midna, still in imp form, popped up. "Nice to meet you at last Sirius. Sheik told me all about you."

"As the did about you Princess Midna," Sirius nodded and looked towards Sonic. "And I heard about your unusual speed as well young one."

"Well not to brag but it is how I got my name after all!" Sonic replied as he rubbed his nose a bit then jumped when some smoke appeared near the general store. "What the-?!"

"Ah that must be my son returning from town," Sirius replied as the smoke cleared to reveal another young Sheikah wearing a similar uniform to Sheik, except his was grey and black instead of blue and white, but unlike the other two, his hair has flame-like streaks and his eyes were more the colour of Amethysts than copper. "He just recently joined this group in the town's tavern to help Hyrule."

"I have returned father," the young warrior said and then noticed the others and his eyes widened in surprise. "Oh pardon me! Was I interrupting something?"

"No Heilos you weren't," his father replied gently, "Link just arrived with some children and women from his village so they can be safe here. I mentioned this would be happening before you left for Telma's."

"I must have forgotten since I was busy with my duties. I apologize."

"No need," Link replied. "I sometimes forget things too when I'm busy with things myself. I'm Link by the way."

Heilos shook hands and was introduced to the others, but Sonic couldn't help but notice the odd flashes of guilt in those violet eyes but shook it off for the time being since his new friend was offering to show them around.

"As you already have heard," Heilos began, "as soon as we returned we took the time to bring the village back to its former glory from the attacks of the Twilight Beasts several months ago. And it was done even more quickly with the help of the Gorons that live on Death Mountain since they helped provide some materials and labour as we also helped with the construction. They also told us of little Malo's marketing and shop keeping skills so we do welcome him back to our general store."

At that note, they soon saw Malo go into the store with a couple of Sheikah men helping him with what looked like crates of merchandise. The twin hedgehogs looked at Link with a look that instantly said "Please tell us you knew all this time!" and he gave an embarrassed chuckle because he actually did know since relieving the Eldin Province of the Twilight and the Fused Shadow then rescuing Colin from the Bulblin Tribe.

Suddenly they heard an explosion and all four of them ran over to a shop at the other end of town to see a certain Bomb maker come out with a welding mask over his face, coughing so Link asked, "Barnes are you alright?!"

"Oh Link!" he replied with a cough and lifted up his mask. "Oh yes I'm fine! I was trying to make a new kind of bomb but it's not working so well. But hey; this is part of the life of a bomb maker! There's bound to be the odd boom!"

Barnes chuckled at this which caused Link to groan and Sonic to slap his palm to his head while Dusk shook his head in disbelief and Heilos said, "Oh Barnes…whatever will we do with you? Crazy Hylian…"

Just then a large boulder seemed to roll to them by itself…until it unrolled into a large Goron! It looked at Link with relief in its eyes. "There you are Link! My brothers and I was wondering if you were here by now! We need help with something."

"What's wrong Darbus?" Link asked his friend who seemed very worried.

"Lately the mountain had some unusual volcanic activity…and it caused the entrance to our mines to be blocked! We heard of another entrance on the other side of the mountain and the activity caused a wide crack to open up into a valley near our home. I sent some of my brothers to find this entrance as a few more of us worked to clear our side…only for them to come back beaten by some sort of creature! I went to see what it was, and wound up attacked myself. It was too fast for me so I fled to find you when I heard you were coming to the area."

"What kind of creature was it?" Dusk asked and Link took the time to introduce the twins to the Goron. "Well surprisingly it looked no bigger than you two small creatures. But it was red and not quite as spiky and had a slightly longer tail. It could glide through the air and it sure packed a punch…"

"That almost sounds like Knuckles the Echidna!" Sonic said. "He's red, a bit fast, though not quite as fast as me, can glide, and does pack a punch!"

"Wait…I remember something else!" Darbus suddenly said. "It wasn't a 'he' but a 'she!' The battle cry sounded strong but also coming out of a female!"

That's when Sonic looked confused. "A girl echidna? That can't be right…Knuckles is the last of his kind."

"Are you sure?" Link said and he nodded. "Well it doesn't hurt to check Sonic. Maybe he wasn't the last after all."

They agreed and made their way up the mountain, being careful of the steam vents and killing off Bulblin archers on the way, to the Goron's home outside the mines. There was a large opening on the west wall and a couple of slightly smaller Gorons were standing in front of it.

"There's where the creature is brother," Darbus said as he pointed to the opening. "You'd best be careful now. Let me know if you find the other entrance."

Link nodded and soon he, the twins, and Midna ventured inside.

**XXX-XXX**

The valley was quiet and Link and Dusk took out their swords for good measure.

Midna soon perked up to Sonic. "You said that this Knuckles was the last echidna. How did that happen?"

Sonic sighed as he ran his hand through his quills. "Well it started up a long time ago. There was this water God named Chaos in our world who was befriended with the echidna Princess Tikal. At the time, her father was taking over other lands to try to satisfy his greed and it caused nothing but grief for her. She saw that Chaos was watching over these jewels in a great shrine; seven smaller Chaos Emeralds and one larger Master Emerald that controls them, as well as small cute creatures called Chao. Chao are harmless little guys that often are pets to us Mobians. Anyway her dad found out about the Emeralds and wanted them for himself, ignoring Tikal's requests to forget about them. She even went as far to ask Chaos to take them away but he said that the shrine was his home and he didn't want to leave. That led to one night when her dad took it too far and attacked the Chao at the shrine to get the Emeralds and it angered Chaos to the point he actually absorbed the smaller ones himself and became a huge monster, wiping out most of the tribe! Tikal sacrificed herself to seal Chaos away in the Master Emerald, and releasing the Chaos Emeralds across Mobius, and the few echidnas that were left took it upon themselves to protect it for generations to come. Time passed and their numbers became so few that only Knuckles was left to protect it as the last Guardian…at least until he gets a kid."

"I see…" she said until Sonic somehow got caught in a rope trap and hung upside down, causing her to laugh. "Smooth one Speedy."

"Hey that's not funny Midna! I was too caught up in answering your question!"

"By the name of the Gods what happened?" Dusk asked as he and Link ran over and Midna said. "Oh your dear brother got himself a little hung up at the moment."

"O.K cut it out Midna!" Sonic snapped as he swung upwards to try to untie himself but stopped when he noticed the trap also activated a red flag that flew above the tree. "Oh boy…I'd better get out of this thing before the owner comes back!"

But a battle cry was the only thing that told him they were too late as a red blur tried to strike Link, only to have him deflect the attacker away with his shield. It soon zipped by again, this time aiming at Sonic, who wasted no time to hang again for it to cut the rope and free him. He soon used his Homing Attack at the assailant, knocking her to the ground.

_*Wait…her?*_ Sonic thought and then they all could see clearly that their attacker was indeed female like Darbus said but not just any female.

She was also an Echidna that looked like she could be of the same tribe as Knuckles!

**XXX-XXX**

**Author's Notes:**

**Here you go my fans! I got this chapter finished!**

**Someone requested that Sonic and Link should swap stories so I decided to begin the Eldin saga with that!**

**Also I want everyone to know that I hate the postman from Twilight Princess. He was soo annoying! Oh well at least he's doing his job here. (And no I'm not telling who's the Gerudo member is yet! You'll find out when the chapter comes!)**

**And I introduce two new characters and bring back the Sheikah Clan!**

**Sirius is of course the leader of the clan! Heilos (which is pronounced High-los) is his son and will play a strong role later on.**

**What that is will be up to your imaginations!**

**Also I left a good cliffhanger before we get to the mines! Aren't I nasty that way?**

**Oh well, enjoy!**

**Sonic and concepts are © SEGA/Sonic team**  
><strong>Legend of Zelda and concepts are © Nintendo<strong>  
><strong>Everything else is © me so DON'T STEAL OR ELSE!<strong>


End file.
